


Vampire Temptation

by t_a_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Powerful Harry, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_s/pseuds/t_a_s
Summary: ‘He tempts me with his kisses....his body....the way his fangs pierce my heated skin.’ - *COMPLETE*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** NC-17 for explicit sexual situations involving two men.  
>  **Summary:** _‘He tempts me with his kisses....his body....the way his fangs pierce my heated skin.’_  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the Harry Potter Franchise. The honor solely belongs to a very clever witch by the name of J.K.Rowling. I’m just borrowing them for a while, making them do naughty things for our reading pleasure. The plot is mine.
> 
>  
> 
> _Special thanks go to Narcissa Black who helped with the fine tuning of the story and the title. Thank you Narcissa._  
>  (Allexandrya had beta’d the first four chapters a few years back, but I never had it done for her to complete)
> 
>  
> 
>  **NOTE:** I have decided to repost my stories that I have written over the years....quite a few years for most. Most are beta'd, and by several people, so there will be different ways the stories read at times. This one was written in 2005-07. Some may find errors, but I'm not a professional writer, still needing to work everyday for my paycheques. 
> 
> Also, there may be some quirks that some readers may not like....  
> A lot of the characters are OUT OF CHARACTER than what you're used to in the books - obviously, it's fanfiction my version.  
> A lot of sex - hopefully a bit of plot in here some where.  
> Mpreg is mentioned in epilogue - yes my vampiric version can get pregnant with potions.  
> The use of 'Dray' - Draco in later chapters - don't think that I overused it though.  
> Point of view may change periodically. Don't like - I would recommend clicking the back button to find a different story.
> 
> I write because I like to read fanfiction, then in turn tried my hand at writing it. Have had a lot of readers like it, so I hope you do as well. Thanks.
> 
> ~tas

Chapter One

Another year gone, and King’s Cross Station in London was once again boisterously noisy with boys and girls from about the age of eleven to seventeen, especially between platforms nine and ten. Inside the station the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were welcomed home for the summer by their families, their voices raised as they told of some of their lessons and adventures for the year.

Among the crowd, there was the ever noticeable throng of red-headed Weasleys, with Mr. and Mrs. Granger with them. Molly Weasley, a mother that doted on all of her children, was soon welcoming Ginny and Ron home with breathtaking embraces. Hermione Granger, and one Harry Potter were not forgotten, as they were also soon gathered in her arms in welcome.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter . . . better known as the Golden Trio... had just finished their sixth year at Hogwarts. All three were glad to be home after a hectic year of learning and training for the upcoming war. They knew the war wasn’t going to stop just because it was summer vacation, but they let out a small sigh of relief at the thought of a bit of fun and relaxation for a few months before going back for their last year.

Tom Riddle . . . better known as Voldemort, still terrorized Muggles, having progressed to the other races of the wizarding communities that had tainted blood, like the were-creatures, vampires, elves, and veela. There were the few exceptions to his rule as he saw certain advantages to each race, and tried to gain these for himself. If these ‘exceptions’ did not want to join, they were eliminated. More often than not, there were more killed than those that went to the dark side.

Harry talked with Fred and George Weasley who had dropped out of Hogwarts a few years back to start their own joke shop . . . with the help of their silent partner . . . Harry Potter. Harry had won the Tri-Wizard Tournament in his fourth year and didn’t want the winnings. Too many bad memories of Cedric dying in the graveyard where the two of them were Portkeyed after they both picked up the cup. The winnings were dirty as far as he was concerned.

“Well, I’m off then,” Hermione smiled as she hugged Harry. “See you in a couple of months.”

“Have a good time with your parents in Rome, ‘Mione,” Harry replied, returning her embrace. “Be careful,” he added looking her seriously in the eye.

“I will Harry. You’ve taught us a lot in our Defense meetings. I’ll be careful.”

“Carry your wand with you at all times,” Harry added.

“I will,” she smiled. “Take care and I’ll see you soon. Don’t train too hard Harry.”

“I’ll make sure he has a bit of fun, ‘Mione,” Ron laughed coming up behind her. “At least you only need to stay with your relatives for a couple of weeks,” he said, talking now to Harry.

“Yeah, then to Grimmauld Place, where Remus, Moody, and Snape will train me,” Harry sighed.

“You were the one that came up with the idea, Harry,” Arthur Weasley said putting his arm around his shoulder. “Ron, we’ll be going now. Harry, are your relatives here yet?”

Harry looked around as they all walked through the station to the doors. His Uncle was never hard to miss as he was a big man, his cousin Dudley was just as big, and his Aunt a rail, skinny as can be. He looked but noticed that they were not around. He did see a taxi cab driver, leaning on his car holding up a sign with his name on it.

“Must be your ride Harry,” Fred said.

“Excuse me,” Harry said walking to the cab with Arthur at his side. “I’m Harry Potter.”

“‘Ello. A Mister Vernon Dursley called us to pick you up to take you back to Privet Drive,” the young man said.

“Wonder why he didn’t come himself?” Harry thought out loud.

“Said somethin’ about a boxing competition,” the driver said.

“Boxing?” Arthur asked, interested at the Muggle term.

“Dudley . . . he’s taken up boxing,” Harry said, “must be some kind of competition happening at Smeltings.”

“We can take you home Harry,” Arthur said.

“No, it’s okay Mister Weasley. You have a long drive ahead of you. I’ll just get a ride from . . . ” Harry began as he looked to the driver.

“That would be Stryder,” the driver smiled.

“With Stryder,” Harry finished.

“We’ll talk to you in a few weeks then Harry,” Arthur said, looking suspiciously to the driver who was loading up Harry’s trunk in the car. “Please take your own advice . . . be careful.”

“Right. Constant vigilance,” Harry grinned. Mad-Eye Moody, a paranoid member of the Order of the Phoenix and an ex-Auror, was constantly repeating that to anyone who would listen.

“Owl us when you arrive home then,” Arthur quietly said so the driver wouldn’t overhear.

“I will,” Harry smiled then climbed into the back seat with Hedwig’s empty cage. He had let her fly back, to spread her wings before she would be cooped up in the cage back on Privet Drive. He turned to look out the back window and waved to Arthur and Ron who returned his farewell.

“Seems like nice people,” Stryder said looking at Harry through the rearview mirror.

“The best,” Harry said leaning his head back on the seat.

“Do you mind if we listen to the radio?” Stryder asked.

“No, go ahead,” Harry replied, then smiled to himself when Stryder tuned into a rock station.

He closed his eyes and just relaxed back as he tapped his foot to the music. He did not notice the partition between the front and back seat quietly slide up, but he did hear the locks on the doors click. He opened his eyes to see them driving through unfamiliar countryside. He tried to open the doors but there were no handles to be seen. He tried to slide the partition but couldn’t. He brought out his wand from the concealed holder of his jacket.

“Don’t bother Harry. The back is blocking your magic,” Stryder said, looking back at Harry.

“Let me out Stryder,” Harry evenly said.

“Sorry, can’t do that.”

“Why? Are you one of Voldemort’s lapdogs?” Harry asked.

“No, Harry, we do not follow that madman. We mean you no harm. We’re here to help you.”

By this time, Harry’s temper was getting the better of him. “Let me the fuck out. Now!” he shouted.

“No.”

Harry curled up his fist and drew back to hit the partition, which didn’t even splinter. Not paying any attention to the numbness to his fist, he drew out his knife from his side pocket to pry at the edges of the partition. He glanced up to see Stryder shaking his head at him, at the same time he heard a faint hissing sound. He looked down at his feet to see a mist coming through a pipe at the bottom of the seat. “What the hell . . . ” he muttered quietly before falling sideways on the seat . . . unconscious.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When Harry groggily opened his eyes, he groaned as pain lanced through his body. He started to get up when he was jerked back by the leather restraints on his wrists and ankles. He looked around the small room to see if he could get a hint of who had taken him. He didn’t think it was Voldemort, as he was pretty sure the sick fuck would want him conscious when he killed him. He looked down to see he was wearing pajama bottoms and a T-shirt. Voldemort would not see to his comfort while he was imprisoned.

He glanced around the room again to see if there were any escape routes. One door, no windows. The room had only the double bed, which would probably be quite comfortable if he wasn’t tied down to the damn thing. The walls were bare, the floor . . . stone with a large area rug around the bed. He looked up to see that the ceiling was adorned with metal bars, crisscrossing over each other over his bed, with Muggle track lighting muted low around the perimeter.

He closed his eyes as his stomach grumbled and burned. His body felt tingly, his arms more so. He looked to his arm restraints. “Alohomora,” he quietly said, but nothing happened. He tried again, a little louder . . . nothing. _‘Why won’t it work?’_ he thought to himself. His wandless magic usually was quite strong . . . strong enough to handle a simple Alohomora spell. About half way through the last school year, he had been quite adept at wandless magic, able to do most of first and second year spells quite easily, with the help and guidance of Professors Snape and Lupin.

Remus Lupin had come back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts the previous year, and has become his surrogate godfather . . . stepping in where Sirius Black used to be before he had disappeared through the veil in the Ministry of Magic in his fifth year. Severus Snape, still the Potions Master, and still as snarky as ever, had become one of his hardest task masters. After apologizing profusely for sticking his nose in where it didn’t belong years ago, they continued with the Occlumency lessons, as well as extra tutorials in Potions and the Dark Arts. They were not the best of friends, but they held a grudging respect for each other that enabled the two of them to work together . . . most of the time.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard the lock on the door click open and then the heavy door itself open. He was surprised to see a rather attractive raven haired woman come in with two other men, one of whom he recognized as Stryder . . . the cab driver. The woman was one of the more attractive he’s seen, with her raven hair hanging loosely to her shoulders. Her body was slender and filled out in all the right places in Muggle jeans and a button down shirt . . . both in black.

“Hello Harry,” she greeted with a smile.

“Why am I here? And why am I restrained?” he glared. “And who the hell are you?”

She sat beside him on the bed, where Harry was able to get a closer look at her face. His eyes widened when she smiled again, for he could distinctly see her incisor teeth were a bit longer. “We’ll start with who I am,” she grinned, “my name is Kinsey, and we mean you no harm Harry.”

“Then why tie me down?”

“For your safety and ours,” she simply replied.

“What?!”

“As you may have known, the vampire race has become Voldemort’s new obsession . . . not forgetting you of course,” she smirked. “Voldemort has always searched for ways to immortality. Vampires are not immortal, but we live far longer than wizards. We are also immune to certain spells and curses, with our blood protecting us. There have been a few that have sided with him in hopes of power and greed. Those of us that resisted . . . died.”

“I knew most of that . . . ” Harry began.

“But you didn’t know that we have our own resistance against him, that your Order of the Phoenix is not aware of. Unfortunately, Voldemort is recruiting wizards, vampires, and other dark creatures at a faster rate that we can stop. You see Harry, there’s a few of us . . . a very select few that know of the prophecy made of you. We know you are the only one that can stop Voldemort.”

“Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,” Harry quietly quoted from the prophecy that was etched into his mind. He looked up at his captor again. “And you think tying me down is helping me?” Harry asked sarcastically.

“Your body was not adjusting to the transformation, so we had to restrain you so you wouldn’t hurt yourself,” Kinsey replied.

“Transformation?” Harry asked. “What the fuck did you do to me?” he snarled trying to pull on his restraints.

“We . . . I have prolonged your life,” she said matter-of-factly.

“You turned me?”

“Yes.”

“And you think you helped me by turning me into another killer?” Harry incredulously asked.

“Harry, I know that you’ve become stronger magically and emotionally, but now that you are a vampire the killing curse cannot kill you. The prophecy states that, ‘he will have power the Dark Lord knows not’, well . . . old Voldie will not be expecting this,” she smirked.

“You did it without my consent . . . ” Harry began.

“Yes,” Kinsey sighed. “Would you have agreed to it?”

“No.”

“How were you planning on defeating Voldemort?”

“Don’t know yet, but he will die,” Harry determinedly said.

“What were you planning on doing after killing him?” she asked, then sighed when he shrugged his one shoulder and said nothing. “You don’t think you’ll survive do you?” she quietly asked.

“Voldemort has always come back. Just when you think he’s gone . . . he comes back,” Harry said. “He always comes back,” he repeated in a whisper.

“With our help you can defeat him Harry . . . ”

“By turning me into a fucking blood-sucking vampire,” he shot back at her. “Let me go. Now!”

“After you feed. The burning you feel in your stomach is telling you it’s time. You have not fed in a week.”

“A week?”

“You have been here that long?” Kinsey replied.

“Let me go,” Harry repeated.

“I will let you go, then you will drink,” she said signaling Stryder to bring the glass of blood.

Harry kept his silence as Stryder and the other vampire freed his arms and legs. He rubbed the numbness away and sat on the edge of the bed. The blood she held in the glass sickened him . . . yet he had this overwhelming urge to take what was offered and guzzle the whole contents down. He slowly got up and took the step or two toward Kinsey, then backhanded the glass to the floor, shattering it on the stone. He lunged for Kinsey to be stopped by Stryder and the other vampire who held him back.

“Predictable Harry,” she laughed. “You always jump before you think. You cannot hurt me Harry. I’m your Siress. I made you. You will stay here until you behave and drink. You have a lot to learn Harry.”

“Fuck you!” Harry yelled as he tried to fight the arms that held him.

“You will thank me Harry,” she smiled sweetly. “Oh, and don’t bother trying to use your magic. The room is warded to inhibit your powers.”

“They will come for me,” Harry confidently said.

“They will look, but will not find you. Until you are ready to accept who and what you are . . . you will stay here,” Kinsey said turning her back to open the door. “You will learn to accept it Harry,” she said as a parting shot before leaving.

Stryder and the other vampire pushed him to the far side of the room, and walked out the door. Just in time, before Harry rushed at them, the door locked firmly in place behind them.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The prior week, before Harry’s newest adventurous nightmare began, his friends were going on about their plans for the holidays. The Weasleys had arrived home and scattered to do their own thing while Molly Weasley started preparing their supper. Ginny and Ron followed Fred and George to their rooms upstairs to see their plans for the new store they plan on opening in Hogsmeade, while Arthur sat in his favorite chair in the living room reading the Daily Prophet.

Molly hummed to herself as she stirred the batter for a cake she wanted to make the kids, happy to hear the house full of laughter again. She looked up at the large clock on the wall showing the time plus what her children were up to. She was not surprised to see Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George’s spoon with their pictures on them saying they were up to mischief. She looked to Harry’s that was added a few years ago and gasped in shock, dropping the bowl to the floor, the contents splattering on the clean wooden floor.

Arthur’s heart jumped when he heard Molly’s shriek come from the kitchen. He rushed in, meeting Ron, Ginny, and the twins, to see Molly clutching the edge of her apron to her mouth, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. “Molly,” Arthur said, scared at the panic and sadness in his wife’s eyes. “Molly, what’s happened?”

Molly pointed to the clock. “Harry,” she cried out.

“Bloody hell,” Fred and George said in unison as they saw Harry’s hand at ‘Passed Away’.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, his chest aching for the loss of his surrogate son. “I should have driven him,” he choked as he sat down heavily on a chair.

“Do you think it was the taxi driver, Dad?” Ron asked, stepping close to Arthur while Ginny and the twins tried to comfort their mother.

“It’s my fault,” Arthur said, “it’s because of me he’s dead.”

“Dad. We need to talk to Dumbledore. See if he knows yet,” Ron choked out, just about in tears himself.

“Yes. Yes . . . Dumbledore. Maybe our clock’s wrong,” Arthur said, knowing in his heart it wasn’t. “Molly, stay here with the children. I’ll be back.”

“I’m going with you,” Ron determinedly said. “He was my best friend, Dad. I need to find out what happened.”

Arthur nodded and held onto his son’s shoulder as he threw the glittery floo powder down in the large fireplace. “Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts,” he said loudly and clearly for them to disappear in the green flames.

 

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall were sitting in the Headmaster’s office, relaxing over a cup of tea after seeing the last of the students off. They all looked up when they heard the fireplace roar to life, then the two redheaded Weasleys stepped through the green flames.

“Arthur? What happened?” Albus asked getting up, seeing the grief on their faces.

“It’s my fault. He would be alive . . . my fault, “ Arthur muttered.

Minerva came and helped Albus seat Arthur in the chair. “Ron, what happened?” she softly asked.

“It’s Harry, Professor,” Ron hoarsely said. “His hand on our clock is at the ‘Passed Away’ spot. Harry’s dead sir.”

Albus immediately went to a large book that sat on a large easel. “Harry Potter,” he said to the book. The book glowed, then opened the pages, flipping on their own to stop. “Oh . . . Merlin,” Albus quietly said looking down at the name that glowed red.

__

_Harry James Potter - Son of James and Lily Potter_

__

_~ Deceased~_

Severus got up to see what Albus had read. An unfamiliar feeling of pain in his chest as he read that Harry had died. He turned to Ron, since Arthur was still not ‘all there’. “Mister Weasley, what is Arthur muttering about?”

“When we all got off the Hogwarts Express earlier today, we were all saying our goodbyes, talking about our plans for summer . . . ”

“Get to the point Weasley,” Severus interrupted.

“Severus, let him tell us what happened,” Albus said, coming to stand at Arthur’s side to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“The Dursleys were not there to pick Harry up. There was a taxi waiting for him instead, with the driver holding up a sign with Harry’s name on it. The driver said that the Dursleys had to go to some kind of boxing competition for Harry’s cousin, and that he was sent to pick him up,” Ron stated.

“What did this driver look like?” Severus asked.

“About 6'2", blond hair down to his shoulders, green . . . almost hazel eyes,” Ron described.

“You just described about half of the Muggle population,” Severus snarked.

“His name was Stryder,” Arthur said. “He said his name was Stryder.”

“Do you mind if we take that memory and put it in Pensieve Arthur?” Albus gently asked.

“Of course,” Arthur said, getting up to go to Albus’s desk where the Pensieve was waiting.

“Where’s Hedwig?” Minerva asked about Harry’s owl.

“Harry sent her ahead from the school,” Ron said.

“I had hoped she was staying at the Burrow again,” Minerva sighed. “She would have been able to locate him . . . ”

“Or what’s left of him,” Severus morbidly finished.

The five of them then watched the incident through the Pensieve, then sat back while Albus sent Fawkes to gather the Order of the Phoenix members. In the next hour witches and wizards flooed their way into Albus’s office, all talking at once.

“Silence!” Albus bellowed.

“Albus, your note from Fawkes said Harry’s dead. What happened? How did he die?” Charlie Weasley asked sitting beside his father.

“We’ve lost the war then. We can’t win without Harry Potter,” Kingsley Shacklebolt said.

“What!? Who gives a bloody hell! Harry’s dead, and all you can say is we lost the war?” Ron shouted at the surprised Ministry Auror.

“As much as it pains me to agree with Mister Weasley . . . that was uncouth of you Shacklebolt,” Severus sneered. “I for one want to find out what happened.”

“Yes, Severus. I agree,” Albus said, looking around at the grieving faces. “Charlie and Minerva, you track down the taxi company, find out what you can. Severus, you go to the Dursley’s.”

“And why must I see them?” Severus asked.

“Severus, you know of what Harry had to put up with, with his relatives. They would not be able to intimidate you. You will get some answers that others may not. We don’t know if Harry arrived there or not. And I need not remind you to keep this to yourselves. I would like to see proof that young Mister Potter is indeed dead,” Albus said.

“Would Voldemort have him?” Remus asked Severus.

“I have not heard of any plans on taking Mister Potter, but I will check with my other contact,” Severus replied. “I have not been privy to all of the recent activities among the inner circle lately.”

Severus, Remus, Charlie, and Minerva magicked their robes to Muggle clothes, then flooed to Grimmauld Place. Charlie and Minerva went in search of the taxi company while Severus and Remus Apparated to Mrs. Figg’s house, who was a member of the Order and a neighbor of the Dursleys.

“What do you think Severus? Do you think Harry’s alive?” Remus quietly asked as they walked down the street. Most of the Muggles were inside, most likely eating their dinners.

“There’s just something off about the whole thing,” Severus said. “If Voldemort had him, he would have gathered us all to celebrate the boy’s torture and death.”

“I don’t want to lose him Severus. He’s the only family I have left,” Remus sighed.

Severus personally was looking forward to confronting Harry’s Muggle relatives. He had found out that Harry was not brought up to be the pampered spoiled brat that he thought . . . far from it. He raised his hand and pounded the door knocker, then waited.

The door opened to see a very obese teenager, his chins shaking when he recognized Remus from the train station the year before. “Uh . . . Father,” Dudley cried out, backing away from the door.

“What is it Dudley?” Vernon Dursley asked coming up behind his son.

“We’ve come to see Harry Potter,” Severus said. “We are Professors at his school, and we need to talk with him,” he added calmly.

“The freak isn’t here,” Vernon spat.

“Then I suggest you tell us where he is,” Severus said pointing his wand at Dudley as he and Remus took the few steps into the house.

“He never arrived . . . the ungrateful freak,” Vernon said, backing away from the two of them.

“What do you mean ‘he never arrived’? Why didn’t you pick him up at the train station?” Remus growled.

Vernon didn’t answer right away so Severus jabbed his wand into Dudley’s chest. “Oh . . . by the way . . . this is Harry’s godfather, Remus Lupin . . . the werewolf. I would suggest answering our questions. The wolf in him is very protective of his pack,” Severus warned.

“We received a letter saying he was getting his own ride here,” Dudley spoke up, taking a step back from Severus’s wand.

“Where is this letter?” Severus asked.

“We burned it,” Vernon said, putting his arm protectively around Dudley’s shoulders.

Severus nodded to Remus that they should go. They turned to go, when Severus turned around again. “By the way . . . we know how you treated him,” Severus began. He pointed his wand at Dudley muttering a spell where he bent over clutching his stomach.

“What did you do to him?” Vernon raged then felt a searing pain on his back.

“That is for Harry. Since he refused to press charges against you, you will feel the abuse you put him through. Every punch . . . every slap . . . every slash of the whip, you will feel,” Severus sneered. “Good day. Enjoy.”

The two of them were walking back to Mrs. Figg’s house, smiling to themselves as they heard a faint howl of pain come from the Dursley’s. “Brilliant Severus,” Remus smirked.

“If I did what I really wanted, the lot of them would be Voldemort’s entertainment for a while,” Severus replied.

“Harry didn’t write a letter Severus. He was dreading when the Dursleys were going to pick him up, but there was no mention of any other plans,” Remus said, his smirk fading.

“We shall see what Charlie and Minerva find out,” Severus said before the both of them Apparated straight to the gates of Hogwarts.

 

When Remus and Severus arrived back to Hogwarts, Minerva and Charlie were already there, as well as the rest of the Order. Remus sat down and leaned his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. Severus placed his hand on Remus’s back in a surprisingly show of comfort. “He was not there, and never arrived,” Severus stated at the unspoken question from the others around him. “Apparently, the Uncle received a letter from Mister Potter stating he was going to find his own way home.”

“Where is the letter?” Albus questioned.

“They burned it,” Remus quietly said.

“Is that all that the Dursleys said?” Minerva asked.

“That’s all they know. You are welcome to question them yourselves, but they may not let you in,” Severus smirked.

“And why is that Severus?” Albus asked.

“They may be in too much pain to entertain visitors,” he replied. “What did you two find out?” he asked Charlie avoiding any more questions on why the Durlseys would be in pain.

“The taxi cab was apparently stolen last week from the garage,” Minerva replied.

“Funny thing though,” Charlie began, “is that the door was not forced open. The car just seemed to disappear. The company didn’t report it to the local authorities.”

“Someone could have Apparated in, shrunk the car, then Apparated out,” Ron said.

“Were there Muggle cameras set up in the garage?” Albus asked.

“Yes. That is why they didn’t report it. When they watched the video playback, it showed the car just disappearing . . . with no one nearby,” Charlie replied.

“Sounds like a bit of planning went into the kidnapping of Mister Potter,” Albus mused aloud. “Was there any mention among the Death Eaters?” he asked facing the blond who was otherwise silent.

“No. In fact he was making plans of Portkeying Mister Potter during the Halloween ball,” the blond replied. “Rather repetitive I would say.”

“No mention of the Death Eaters doing this themselves?” Remus asked.

“No, they were all making plans on what they’d do to him after he was Portkeyed in. No mention of any other plans. Most of them are too dense or scared to take any kind of initiative themselves,” the blond replied.

“We must continue our search, and keep this quiet for now. There are tracking spells we can try. I’d also like several of you to go to the King’s Cross Station in London, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade to look around,” Albus instructed. “It may appear that Harry is no longer with us, but I’ll believe that when I have firm evidence to that fact.”

They all nodded in agreement, then split up in groups to search for the missing Boy-Who-Lived.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

“How long has he been doing that today?” Kinsey asked sitting beside Stryder who watched Harry through the see-through wall, slowly stroking the downy white feathers of the owl sitting on the arm of her chair.

“He’s a creature of habit that one,” Stryder replied. “I’ve been watching him through this wall for two weeks now, and every day at this time he jumps to the bars on the ceiling, hooks his feet on them and starts with the pull-ups. After that he guzzles the water we leave him, and starts his sit-ups.”

“At least he’s been reading the books we’re sending in,” Kinsey sighed.

“After ripping them up the first couple of days,” Stryder grinned.

“It’s amazing what boredom will bring you to do,” Kinsey laughed.

“He’s in pretty good shape . . . should be easy to train him,” Stryder said looking at Harry as he landed on his feet after letting go of the bars.

Kinsey saw the interest in Stryder’s eyes as he looked at Harry’s naked upper body. “Has he taken any of the blood we’ve left for him?” she asked.

“No,” he pointed to the far wall, “it’s been thrown against the wall. He’s breaking though. He’s had to work harder, like he’s fighting his weakening body. His gaze goes to the wall, his eyes glazing as he’s smelling the blood.”

“He’s eating?” Kinsey asked as they watched Harry start his sit-ups.

“Yes, but very little. I don’t think he trusts us,” he smirked.

“Well, would you?” she replied. “I’ve tried talking to him when I visit every day, but he ignores me.”

“Maybe he needs to sense fresh blood,” Stryder suggested.

“You offering Stryder?” she grinned.

“Why the hell not?” he smirked as he stood up. “Don’t come in until I signal you. I have a plan.”

“I bet,” Kinsey grinned, opening the door for the blond haired vampire.

Harry looked up when he heard the door open to see Stryder. He continued with his sit-ups, ignoring the other.

“Have you always been a fanatic on exercise Harry?” Stryder asked to get no reply. “Because it’s paid off, you have an amazing body Harry. I’ve been watching you . . . the way the sweat glistens on your body. The way the muscles flex from your movements. I bet you’ve had plenty of girls panting over that body of yours . . . or is it boys Harry? Do you fancy boys Harry?” he pressed.

Harry continued to do his exercise listening to the prat rattle on, his teeth grinding. “Fuck you,” he hissed glancing back at the blond. He needed to exhaust himself to keep his own body from betraying him, giving in to the unholy need for blood that pumped through him with every beat of his undead heart.

“Hmmm. I may like that Harry,” Stryder grinned. “Maybe after I’ve had a taste of that redhead friend of yours from the train station . . . Ron, wasn’t it?”

Harry got up quite quickly, his body vibrating with anger. He lunged for the other vampire, punching him in the face, knocking him onto the floor. “You,” punch to the stomach, “will leave,” another punch to the face, splitting the lip for blood to seep out, “my friends alone,” he finished raggedly.

Stryder growled and threw Harry off to straddle his waist. He reached up to hold Harry’s arms down as he used one of his fangs to enlarge the cut on his lip, then lowered his bleeding lips to Harry’s. Harry’s lips were unresponsive until he thrust his hips forward onto Harry’s as he nibbled on his lips.

Harry struggled against the weight on top of him, trying to throw him off. When Stryder thrust his hips down, he felt the blond’s length harden against him. He gasped against the kiss and opened his mouth to have a tongue dart inside, the blood seeping down his throat. He moaned in frustration, the tears running down the sides of his face as his body was rebelling against him. He swallowed the blood, returning the furious kiss as his tongue swiped at the other’s lip. He thrust up and moaned in pleasure as Stryder moved his hips on top of him. His arms were let go as the other's hands slid down to his head, and further down to his waist.

Harry’s hands went down Stryder’s back, pulling him closer as his legs wrapped around his thighs. He hooked his leg around Stryder’s, then flipped around to now be straddling the other's thighs. His hands went to the button down shirt and yanked it open, the buttons flying off the stone walls and floor. His hands skimmed over the smooth hairless stomach and chest, grinning to himself when the vampire beneath him gripped his hips.

The rest of their clothing was quickly shed, their hands traveling over the other’s heated bodies. Stryder reached for his pants to take out the small vial of lubricant. “Harry . . . mmm . . . ohgods,” he moaned as Harry swirled his tongue around the weeping head of his cock.

Harry opened the vial one handed as he plunged his mouth down onto Stryder’s cock. He coated two fingers liberally with the lubricant then teased Stryder’s hole with the tips of his fingers, just barely breaching the tight ring of muscle. He withdrew his mouth, thrusting his two fingers inside, finger fucking him fast and deep. He knelt between Stryder’s legs, using the lubricant on his cock, then pushed the other’s legs against his chest and slammed his cock in hard and fast.

“Fuck . . . you’re tight,” Harry panted as he fucked one of his captors hard and fast. He leaned forward to suck on one of the blond’s nipples, his extended fangs nicking the skin. His tongue licked at the blood, the heady taste making his body warm and his cock harder. Harry snapped his hips almost viciously, driving his cock into the taut flesh of the handsome blond underneath him. Almost as an afterthought, he changed the angle of his thrusts, searching . . . he knew he’d found Stryder’s prostate when he stiffened and whimpered, a beautiful smile appearing.

Stryder’s hands went to the back of Harry’s head, tugging the hair a bit to pull him up toward his neck. His legs slid down to Harry’s hips as he thrust up to meet Harry’s maddening pace. He cried out Harry’s name when he felt Harry’s virgin fangs pierce the skin of his neck, drawing out the blood into his mouth at the same time his orgasm ripped out of him, the cum sliding their bodies together.

 

Kinsey, not unused to seeing two men together, watched from behind the hidden see-through wall. Watched to ensure their safety. She knew Harry had a temper and could seriously hurt Stryder. She had to smile to herself seeing Stryder’s technique to get Harry to taste the blood. When the clothes were thrown everywhere, she was also not surprised to see Stryder pull the lubricant out of his pocket. Always prepared, that one. She knew the minute that Harry started to feed as she could see his arms tighten around Stryder, and the moan coming from him from the first taste of the crimson kiss.

 

Harry thrust in deep, his length pulsing as he emptied himself. He withdrew his fangs, the taste of blood ambrosia to his senses. “Oh gods, what have I done?” he softly said, ashamed as he started to pull away.

“Harry, you had to drink,” Stryder said, pulling him close again. “Now, use your tongue to lick the punctures closed,” he instructed.

Harry looked down to see the trickle of blood seeping from the wound. He hesitantly leaned in and began to lick the wound until the skin was smooth and unmarked . . . well . . . besides the hickey that was left behind. “I could have killed you,” he quietly said, pulling up and withdrawing from the wet heat.

“You could have, but you didn’t. You don’t need to kill or drain a person to feed Harry. Your body can tell when you have had enough. When you drink from a vampire, you don’t need to worry about draining us as fast. Our bodies regenerate blood at a remarkable rate. From a human, you can sense when it’s enough,” Stryder stated as he used the towels that Kinsey must have brought in while they were ‘busy’ to wipe them clean.

“I never knew it could be like that,” Harry said.

“Like what?”

“I thought it would sicken me if I drank blood, but gods . . . it tasted so good,” he said, a little ashamed that he liked it. The corner of his lips turned up in a small smile. “Is it always like that?”

“It’s like that if you and your partner are sexually charged . . . like we were.”

“You planned that didn’t you?” Harry asked slipping on his loose pants.

“Yes, I did,” Stryder replied, grinning smugly. “Got you drinking though didn’t I?”

“Am I going to need blood all the time now?” Harry asked, not liking the idea still.

“You will need it almost every day for the first month or two until we can get you to control the need for it. How do you feel?”

“Like I can play a couple of games of Quidditch without breaking a sweat,” Harry grinned.

“You will feel supercharged after feeding, especially from a vampire. You may have noticed you haven’t needed your glasses already . . . well, your sight and hearing will intensify even more once your body gets used to the daily feeding of blood,” Stryder said.

“And your powers will increase big time,” Kinsey added, striding into the room. “Are you going to accept what you are now Harry?”

“You didn’t give me much of a choice did you?” Harry asked crossing his arms over chest.

“I’m not going to apologize for turning you Harry. You now have a chance to defeat Voldemort, when before there was a good chance you wouldn’t have survived against him. You have friends that would miss you very much Harry,” Kinsey softly added.

“Are they looking for me?”

“Yes, they are . . . still, even though some are giving up hope. They think that you are dead.”

“We should let them know I’m okay then,” Harry said.

“Not yet, Harry. We will, but you need to train first.”

“I can train there,” Harry stubbornly said.

“You can, but you will get better results here. The Headmaster has controlled what is taught to you, avoiding Muggle training and the Dark Arts. Voldemort isn’t going to use the pansy spells and hexes they teach you there.”

“I can go back though, right?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Yes, when I feel you’re ready,” Kinsey smiled. “As long as you accept what and who you are, and train hard, you can go back. I do have a surprise for you though,” she added, opening the door.

Harry had backed up and sat heavily on the bed when the familiar white owl flew towards him. “Hedwig?” he said. 

“She managed somehow to fly here, through the wards around this place, to find you,” Stryder grinned.

Kinsey saw the hope in Harry’s eyes at the thought of someone sending his owl to find him. “She had no letter, and no tracking spells on her Harry,” she said, coming over to stroke the owls head. “She came here on her own.”

Harry then noticed the black leather band around Hedwig’s leg. “What’s this?” he asked.

“That is so that she can’t leave here without you,” Kinsey replied. “Once you’re training is complete I will take off the band.”

Harry leaned closer to Hedwig to brush his cheek against the owls head, then looked up at Kinsey and Stryder. “So when do we start?” he determinedly asked.

 

*****

The very next day Harry began his training. He was introduced to many other vampires . . . young, old, Muggle, and wizard. The Muggle instructors moved the bars from Harry’s original room to the fitness room where he could continue with the exercise. There Harry was taught weaponry using swords, knives, daggers, and guns (which he never really liked using). He was also taught boxing, street fighting, with and without the knives, and some martial arts training. He started his day around four in the morning and would retire around midnight, not finding the need for much more sleep. He was pushed to his limits each day and fed off Kinsey gratefully before going to his vampiric training. There he was taught to use his abilities like his hearing, sight, and his stealth. He also had Dark Arts training from the wizarding vampires, a few of whom were once Death Eaters.

His mind and body grasped his lessons and training well. His motivation was to get back to his friends so they wouldn’t worry, and to defeat Voldemort once and for all so he could get on with his own life.

The feedings became easier, knowing he didn’t have to kill or turn someone to survive. He found the blood tasted different from each person he drank from. Kinsey’s was the most satisfying and he found he didn’t need to feed as long with others. He was also given bagged blood that a blood bank had donated to the vampiric colony, but found it tasted better right from the source. Midway into his second month of training he was introduced to blood lust potions, to help curb the cravings. With this potion he only needed to feed maybe once a week.

He gradually grew to accept what he was and admitted to himself that he felt good. Good about himself and now confident that he could rid the wizarding world of Voldemort.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Harry sat on the railing of the high balcony, his eyes falling to the many friends that he has made in such a short time during his training, laughing and dancing below him. It was a celebration of sorts. A celebration of Harry going back to Hogwarts. He trained hard and Kinsey acknowledged he was ready. He would be going back to school tomorrow.

Harry never thought he would slip into being a vampire so easily. _‘The blood sickened me at first, but my gods....the taste,’_ he thought. He had thought, at first, that being a vampire he had to be a killer, to drain them of their blood to survive, but soon found out that he didn’t need a lot to sustain him. He felt good, confident that he could fulfill his destiny. The drinking of the blood, in his way of thinking, was just a bonus. He closed his eyes as the heady scent of his Siress came near. He felt her sit beside him, then turned his face to give her a toothy grin.

“You should be down there celebrating. I know Stryder would like some time with you,” Kinsey teased.

“I’m just feeling . . . anxious,” Harry sighed.

“About?”

“About going back. I miss everyone there, but I’m different now. Not just because I’m a vampire, but more . . . me. I don’t think I can hide that any more.”

“So don’t,” Kinsey replied smiling, “you shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are. You are a good person Harry, just a little more wild than before. That wildness doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“I never thought I’d admit this, but I’m going to miss this place,” he grinned, leaning his head on Kinsey’s shoulder.

“You are always welcome here Harry. I know Stryder would welcome you back with open arms . . . as well as Jaz, Ty, Blade, Brenan . . . ” she listed off her fingers.

“Okay, I get the picture,” he laughed, interrupting her.

“So have you decided how you’re going to arrive yet? Make a grand entrance or sneak your way in to talk to Dumbledore?”

“It’s two weeks into the school year, either way it will be grand,” he smirked. “I think I should make the grand entrance during dinner, get everyone to see that I’m quite alive all at once. I just hope I don’t give anyone a heart attack. You still coming with me?” he asked.

“If you want me to,” Kinsey replied. “I’m sure most of the questions will be better answered from me anyway.”

“Well, should we join in the celebrations?” Harry grinned. Kinsey nodded and jumped to the floor from the twenty-foot balcony, he followed, landing gracefully on his feet. He was then grabbed around his waist by Stryder who dragged him to the center of the dancing, writhing, grinding bodies.

Kinsey danced for a song or two then sat and watched Harry. She herself was anxious about returning to Hogwarts. She had not seen or talked with ‘him’ in about ten years.

 

*****

 

The day after Harry’s little celebration, Dumbledore stood at the head table at Hogwarts, all eyes on him, no one noticing the white owl gliding through the rafters above them. “An announcement before we commence to eat the fine meal that we are about to enjoy. The prefects have expressed an interest in having a ball on All Hallow’s Eve. It has been decided that . . . ” he began before the interruption.

All eyes went to the Great Hall doors when they saw where the Headmaster’s attention lay. The Hall was silent as the two figures strode confidently down the center aisle, both wearing leather and looking menacing. The woman wore black leather pants, a red T-shirt and a waist length leather jacket, her black, shoulder length hair tousled from the wind outside. The man also wore leather pants, but with an emerald green button down shirt that hung down his hips. The long leather jacket open for everyone to see that the body beneath was toned and fit. It did cover, however, the dagger he had sheathed at his side. There was a gasp from the Gryffindor table when the stranger combed back the front of his hair with his fingers, the lightning bolt scar clearly visible.

“Sorry I’m late Professors,” Harry grinned as he stepped up to the head table.

“Harry?” Dumbledore quietly asked.

“Yes, sir,” Harry nodded respectfully.

“What happened? Where were you?” Minerva softly asked.

“Perhaps we could finish this discussion in your office sir,” Kinsey said from beside Harry as she motioned to the gawking students in the hall.

“Kinsey?” Severus said coming out of his shock.

“Yes, it’s me . . . Father,” she replied.

Harry looked to Kinsey in surprise. “You’re a Snape? Why didn’t you tell me?” he whispered.

“You didn’t ask?” she smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

“Harry!” he heard shouted before his face was buried in curly brown hair. “My gods . . . we thought you were dead,” Hermione cried against his neck. 

“I’m okay ‘Mione,” Harry said by her ear. “I’ve been . . . busy.”

“Harry,” Ron said from Hermione’s side. When she pulled away, Harry was surprised . . . but not, when Ron swung at him, his fist connecting with his cheek.

Harry put his arm out, holding back Kinsey who was going to retaliate. “It’s okay, Kinse, “ he reassured, experimentally rubbing his cheek. “I guess I may have deserved that,” he looked Ron in the eye, the relief revealed in the redhead’s gaze. “Feel better now Ron?”

“Merlin Harry,” Ron choked out, grabbing Harry’s arm to pull him close. “How could you do that to us?”

Harry wrapped his arms around Ron’s back, sighing in relief when the redhead returned the embrace. “I’m sorry Ron, it was out of my control, but believe me, it was for the best,” he quietly said.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat to get the attention of the emotional trio. “Perhaps we should continue this in my office,” he kindly said.

 

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Head Boy, watched as the group at the head table talked in whispered voices. He was just as surprised as the rest of the students to see the two strangers walk through the Great Hall doors like they owned the place. When the man looked his way, he knew who he was just looking into the green eyes. He had felt a warm shiver run down his spine at that look, and felt relief that Harry Potter was alive and looking . . . bloody drop dead gorgeous, and dangerous.

He was mildly surprised to see Harry still standing after the punch from Weasley. Anyone else, he was sure, it would have knocked them on their arse. Weasley was a hot-tempered powerhouse that could rival his own two goons, Crabbe, and Goyle. He quietly bent his head down, reading his book as the rest of his house talked of the two new arrivals.

When Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Granger, Weasley, Potter, and the nameless stranger left, the hall erupted in excited conversation, speculating where the Boy Wonder had been. It was not proven, but the rumors were that he was dead. Draco then quietly left the hall to go to his rooms where he flooed his father with the news of Potter’s return.

 

“So, are you going to share where you were for the past few months,” Severus sneered, “and why my daughter is with you?”

“First of all, I didn’t know she was your daughter until just a few minutes ago, and where I was . . . if you know your daughter, you will know what happened,” Harry said.

“It would be a good idea to gather the Order members before we explain sir,” Kinsey said. “I don’t care to repeat myself when things are explained.”

As Dumbledore sent Fawkes to gather the witches and wizards of the Order of the Phoenix, Kinsey was getting her fair share of looks from Harry’s friends. “And how do you know about the Order?” Hermione asked.

“I made it my business to know,” Kinsey simply replied as she leaned on the Headmaster’s desk.

Kinsey was then pulled to her feet by Severus. “Kinsey . . . why?” he quietly asked.

“Things I needed to do . . . to get straight in my head,” she replied as she was pulled into her father’s comforting embrace. “I’m sorry. When mother died, I blamed you and your precious Death Eaters. I realize it wasn’t your fault, you were trying to save the world,” she smiled against his neck.

Severus pulled back then, looked around the room to see everyone looking at them. He glared at them then erected a silencing bubble around them before looking into her eyes. “You turned him didn’t you?” he quietly asked.

“Yes,” she nodded, “he is stronger now. He can win.”

“You realize that there’s going to be a lot of them that are not going to agree with your reasoning.”

“I know. I care for him Father. Not just as his Siress, but his friend. He’s not so easy to kill now,” she said. “Do you agree with what I did?” she asked.

Severus looked to the much more confident Harry talking to Ron and Hermione. “I’d like to see what you’ve taught him?”

“We can continue with his training here,” she grinned.

Severus hugged her close again. “I’ve missed you, Kinse,” he hoarsely said.

“Father, we can finish this later,” she smirked by his ear, “wouldn’t want the others to see the snarky git like this now, would you?”

“Yes, we have company,” Harry grinned, stepping into the bubble.

“You heard that?” Severus asked.

“Yes, it’s amazing how improved my hearing is . . . Professor,” Harry replied.

Severus removed the bubble around the three of them, then stood back. Kinsey put her arm around Harry’s shoulders as she looked around the room. “This can’t be all the Order Professor,” she grinned at Dumbledore.

“These people are the closest to Mister Potter. Here is Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with their children, Fred and George, Bill, and Charlie, and of course Ronald. Also Nymphadora Tonks, the Head Auror for the Ministry,” Dumbledore said, “and . . . ”

“Where is Remus?” Harry asked looking around the room, “and why is Malfoy here?”

“Remus is in his rooms. There was a full moon last night Harry,” Tonks said. “And Malfoy is a spy for the light.”

“I’ll take you to Remus after the meeting,” Severus said.

Harry looked around at the faces of his friends, focusing on Arthur and Molly, who would not meet his gaze. He took the few steps to them to wrap his arms around Molly. “I’m alright Mum,” he softly said by her ear, then looked to Arthur. “I’m all right,” he repeated to reassure them.

“Oh Harry,” Molly cried, hugging Harry close. “We didn’t think we’d see you again.”

“I’m not that easy to get rid of,” Harry grinned as he pulled away. “I’m the Boy-Who-Lived, after all.”

“What happened to you Harry?” Dumbledore asked.

“I’ll let Kinsey . . . my Siress explain,” Harry said, hearing the gasps of shock around him.

“Well, that’s a way to break it to them Harry,” Kinsey laughed, pulling Harry close to her side.

“Before we start,” Harry began, waving his hand around the room. The others in the room felt the wave of magic around them, then looked enquiringly at Harry. “What we tell you goes no further than this room.”

“What did you just do Harry?” Severus asked.

“Nice little charm that will not allow you to disclose what was said until . . . I take it off you. Although, I trust most,” Harry began, looking at Lucius, “of you, the need for surprise is needed to defeat Voldemort.”

“As you know, the vampires have been fairly neutral in your wars, until Voldemort decided that he may be able to become immortal with our blood. We are a proud race, and wanted nothing to do with him . . . except for the few of the darker vamps. These dark vampires have been giving Voldemort blood, increasing his powers, but not making him immortal. Immortality is a Muggle myth. We do eventually die, but not for a very, very long time,” Kinsey said.

“How powerful is he?” Tonks asked, looking at Lucius.

“His magic is stronger, but he hasn’t shown any indications of heightened senses,” Lucius stated. “And he has not boasted about any either.”

“Anyway,” Kinsey interrupted, “when we found out about the prophecy made about Harry here . . . and no, I will not reveal the source . . . we knew that Harry would, and could defeat Voldemort, with our help. Even with all the training he’s been through over the years, it was not enough. _‘He will have power the Dark Lord knows not’_ , is what the prophecy states. We have given him that power. We have given him extensive training,” Harry shook his head and snorted while Kinsey cuffed the back of his head, “and he is not so easily killed.”

“I was always able to throw off the ‘Imperius Curse’, but now the ‘Cruciatus Curse’ is a mere burning sensation, and the ‘Kedavra Curse’ does not affect me now,” Harry said. “At the beginning when Stryder took me, I fought all the way until they knocked me out,” he grinned. “For the first while I fought these new urges of mine. I didn’t want to become one of them.”

“He was very stubborn,” Kinsey grinned. “He refused to feed for weeks.”

“Now I accept it. It’s not a curse, but a means to an end. I’ve learned so much these past months and for the first time . . . I feel confident enough to defeat him,” Harry said.

“But Harry . . . a vampire?” Molly asked, still trying to grasp all this new information about her surrogate son.

“It’s not so bad,” Harry shrugged.

“But you need blood to survive,” Ron said.

“Ah, but that’s a bonus,” Harry grinned, then saw the shocked faces around him. “I don’t need that much blood to sustain me, so I do not kill for it. I still eat food and pretty much live like I did before.”

“Except now he doesn’t take any shit from anyone,” Kinsey proudly said. “You do not want to mess with him now.”

“I would like to be treated like I was before, no special treatment.”

Kinsey then shook her head and stepped forward. “I would advise his own rooms, as he will have . . . guests come once a week for him to feed,” she said. “And I’d like for his training to continue here also.”

“What kind of vampire are you Harry?” Hermione asked.

“I’m a daywalker, and am able to go out in the sun, although it bothers my eyes if it’s overly bright. I need blood once a week. Vampiric blood to make me stronger. My body heals at an exceptional rate, and it’s not so easy to put me down. My hearing and sight are also intensified. The only way to kill me is decapitation or a wooden stake through the heart,” Harry said ticking the things off his fingers.

“Do you change into an animal of some sort?” Hermione asked.

“No, but I am learning to be an Animagus. I do have the fangs that I can retract at will, but do not have wings . . . although that would have been brilliant,” Harry smirked, letting them see the lengthened incisors.

“What about the blood lust?” Hermione asked.

“The sight of blood won’t make me mental or anything. I’ve learned to control that. There are also potions I take to help with that.”

“Quidditch Cup will so be ours,” Ron grinned.

“It would be,” Harry laughed, “if I decided to stay on the team.” He saw the relieved look on Severus’s face and gave a nod to him, then looked to McGonagall and Ron. “After all, it’s kind of an unfair advantage if I’d be able to see the Snitch . . . or hear it better than the other team.”

“But Harry . . . ” Ron sputtered.

“Gryffindor has a good team Ron. I am not the only player,” Harry said. “I’d have Ginny try out for the Seeker position. She would do well.”

“Are there any other questions?” Kinsey asked.

When no reply was heard, Harry spoke up. “I hope you accept who I am now, because I’ve accepted it and to me that is the most important thing. I didn’t have a choice in this at the beginning, but I don’t regret it now.” He looked at Severus. “Now, I’d really like to see Remus before I retire for the night.”

Harry withstood the heartfelt embraces of the Weasleys, Tonks, Ron, and Hermione, then watched them leave. Lucius had quietly left during that time. The only people that remained were Dumbledore, Severus, and Kinsey. Kinsey cupped the sides of his face and looked him in the eye. “You good?” she quietly asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Harry nodded.

Kinsey placed a soft kiss on Harry’s mouth, then stepped back. “I’ll be around Harry, so don’t hesitate to come to me if you need me. I’ll always be there for you Harry.”

“Thanks Kinse,” Harry softly said.

“She will be coming back soon,” Severus said, looking to his daughter.

“Can’t argue with the old man, can I?” she smirked, then wrapped her arms around Severus’s waist. “I’ll be back.”

Kinsey then nodded to Dumbledore and flooed her way out of the office through the fireplace. Dumbledore called a few house-elves to ready Harry’s rooms, while Severus led Harry to Remus’s rooms.

They walked silently, with Severus glancing to Harry periodically. “What did you want to ask Professor?” Harry grinned still looking ahead.

“Did you know Kinsey was a Snape?” Severus asked.

“No. I was just as surprised as you were when we arrived here. I know that Kinsey was a born vampire. Were you?”

“Yes.”

“So the rumors are true then,” Harry smirked.

“Yes. I know of those rumors,” he grinned. “Keeps some of those dunderhead students in line. So are you and Kinsey lovers?”

“Well, that was blunt,” Harry laughed. “She does taste good . . . her blood that is. To answer your question . . . no, we were never and probably never will be. She’s got the wrong bits for me.”

“Well, that’s a revelation,” Severus said, surprised.

Their conversation was halted as they came upon Remus door. “Do you want me to come in with you?” Severus asked.

Harry took a deep fortifying breath, and shook his head. “No, I can do this,” he quietly said.

“He was pretty broken up when we couldn’t find you Harry. He hasn’t smiled since we left the Dursley’s.”

“The Dursley’s?” Harry asked.

“Another time,” Severus grinned, then knocked on the door.

“Enter.”


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

“Enter,” was heard from a weakened voice inside.

Harry stepped into the rooms, hating to see the pain on Remus’s face knowing he was recovering from his werewolf transformation. “Remus,” he quietly said.

Remus looked to Harry, his eyes burning in anger. “If this is someone’s idea of a sick joke, it’s not funny,” he angrily said taking a step back.

“Remus,” Harry said, rushing over to him, “it’s me, Harry.”

“But Harry’s dead.”

“No Remus, it’s me.”

“Prove it,” Remus said taking in Harry’s facial expressions to see if he was telling the truth.

“Third year when you taught me the Patronus spell, I couldn’t do it at first. The memory wasn’t strong enough. My first thought was when I first rode a broom,” Harry smiled.

“My Gods . . . Harry,” Remus hoarsely said, lifting the hair from the scar on Harry’s forehead, then cupped the side of his face. “It’s really you.”

“So sorry Remus,” Harry whispered gathering him in his arms.

“I thought I’d lost you Harry.” Remus cried, hugging him tight. “I thought you died.” His sensitive nose picked up the different scent. “But you did, didn’t you?” He asked, letting Harry go to take a closer look.

“I figured you would sense that,” Harry grinned, then led Remus to the couch. “Would you like a drink before I tell you my tale?”

“Yes, I think I’ll need it,” Remus said, then was surprised when Harry used wandless magic to Accio the firewhiskey and two glasses over to them.

Harry then told Remus how he spent his summer months, from the time Stryder picked him up at the London train station, to the night before he came back to Hogwarts, to that very night . . . leaving nothing out. Remus let Harry talk, not interrupting until his training came up. “It sounds like you’ve accepted it all right,” Remus said.

“I didn’t at first, but I’m all right with it now.”

“My Defense classes will seem pretty tame to you now.”

“I plan on not showing a lot of what I know. I don’t want to risk Voldemort finding out right away.”

“Maybe you could teach me a thing or two,” Remus grinned.

“There are a few things that could benefit the students,” Harry replied, returning the warm smile.

“So, it sounds like you made some new friends,” Remus teased.

“Yes, they are good friends,” Harry smiled, then went serious. “Do you think Mum and Dad would have been disappointed in me?”

“No, I don’t Harry. They would have been very proud of you. As for your sexual preference, I think they would have accepted it. It’s not the gender, but the feelings you have inside for that person that matters. They knew that Sirius was in love with a wizard,” Remus finished.

“Sirius was in love with a male?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I would have said that he was in love with anything male at one point, but I believe he fell deeply in love. He just didn’t have enough time before the war and then Azkaban. He did try to live life as fully as possible while he was here.” One corner of Remus’s mouth twitched up in an awkward smile.

“Merlin . . . I didn’t know,” Harry said. “But it does make me even more sorry that we never got to talk about it.”

“It’s okay Harry,” Remus replied, grasping Harry’s hand. “He wouldn’t want you to grieve for him.”

“More like play a practical joke on Severus in his memory instead,” Harry laughed.

“Most likely,” Remus chuckled. “So, your Siress is Severus’s daughter? What are the odds of that?” He smirked, shaking his head.

 

It was a few hours later, after catching up, that Remus looked down at Harry who was leaning against his side, his head resting on his shoulder as he slept. He carefully got up and lay Harry on the couch, transfiguring the leather pants to pajama bottoms. He covered him up with a blanket, stroking the black hair fondly as Harry slept. “I’ll always be there for you Harry,” he whispered before leaving Harry to sleep as he went to his own bed.

 

***** _dream_

 

_Harry crept up to the bed, gazing at the unmarked skin of a muscled chest and stomach. He slowly undressed as he came closer, his cock already hardening as he imagined burying himself deep into the man in the bed. He leaned down and kissed the neck of the sleeping man, then smiled against the warm skin when the neck arched back. He began to kiss and lick the smooth column, moving his way down to the firm chest._

_“Mmm . . . Harry,” the other moaned as his hands came up to tangle in his hair._

_Harry swirled his tongue around a nipple, sucking on it until it was a hardened peak, while his hand slid down the trembling stomach. He shifted on top of the other and moaned around the other nipple as their erections ground against each other’s. The legs spread beneath him, to slide up and down the back of his legs._

_Harry held down the writhing hips as he trailed wet kisses down the other man’s stomach, to suddenly plunge his tongue into the navel, much like he wanted to do somewhere else. The man beneath him was breathing harshly as his lips moved lower, nibbling on a bare hip, his tongue tracing the black dragon tattoo marked there. His hands glided down the firm thighs, spreading them more as he nuzzled his nose into the pubic hair, rubbing his cheek against the hardened length._

_His tongue and lips made their way lower, giving a swirl of his tongue against the scrotum. He pushed the one leg forward as he blew lightly on the puckered hole, a gasping moan heard from the other man. He gave a long swipe of the hole with his tongue, teasing the entrance with the tip of his tongue before plunging inside._

_The other’s hand gripped his own length, stroking it in time with the thrusts of the tongue inside of him. Harry couldn’t wait to taste him . . . to fuck him hard. He withdrew his mouth, then moved up to engulf the head of his cock in his mouth, moaning at the first taste of him. He slid a lubricated finger inside of the other as he took him deeper into his mouth._

_“Please . . . more . . . need you,” the other moaned thrusting his hips up for more._

_Harry added another finger, then another, as he continued to practically swallow the hard length whole. Fingers tugged in his hair as his mouth was being fucked by the other. He thrust his fingers in deep, hitting the prostate repeatedly. His head was pushed down, his fingers gripped in the tight inner walls as the other came, his cum eagerly swallowed by Harry._

_He gave a final lick to the head of the softening cock, moving forward to lean over the heaving body. He positioned his aching, lubricated cock at the entrance and drove in, fast and hard._

_“Gods . . . so tight,” he groaned as he drew back, flexing his muscles to thrust back in again. Hands were gripping his hips; legs were wrapped around his waist as his thrusts grew to a frenzied rhythm. He leaned closer, nibbling on the arched neck, then giving in to his blood lust to pierce the skin with his fangs. He moaned as the blood flowed into his mouth, the pressure in his balls tightening._

_His hand gripped the other’s hip as he ground himself in deep, erupting inside. He withdrew his fangs and licked the puncture wounds closed, kissing his way up the neck, to the jaw to look down . . ._

 

Harry woke up, moaning in frustration, his hand still wrapped around his softened cock. “Fuck! So close,” he muttered as he lay back on the couch. This mystery man has been in his dreams for quite a few months now. He knows he hasn’t slept with this person before, but he was beginning to get frustrated when he was never able to see the other’s face. He couldn’t even tell what color his hair was.

He looked around the room, remembering he was still in Remus’s rooms. He noticed his leather pants and button down shirt folded neatly on the table with a folded note. He swung his feet to the floor and reached for the note.

 

_Harry,_

_You looked like you were enjoying your dream, so I’ll leave you to make your way down to breakfast in the Great Hall._

_Wasn’t sure the style of clothing you wear, so I had the house elves clean what you were wearing for you. Sixth and seventh years do not need to wear uniforms this year. Something the Headmaster’s trying out._

_I will see you downstairs Harry, and I am happy beyond belief that you’re back with us._

_Love Remy_

 

Harry took a quick shower in Remus’s rooms and dressed in the clothes he wore the day before, but changed the color of the shirt to black instead of the green. He looked at the clock to see breakfast was just beginning.

When he entered the Great Hall again, all eyes followed him as he sat across from Ron and Hermione.

“Did you sleep well Harry?” Hermione asked, glaring at the students around them who were blatantly staring.

“Yes, I did. Remus and I talked for hours before I passed out on his couch,” Harry replied, dishing some eggs and potatoes onto his plate.

“Did you get your new schedule yet?” Hermione asked.

“Supposed to get it after breakfast. I guess I start my classes after lunch,” Harry said seeing Ron looking at him.

“Ron, I’m still me,” Harry quietly said.

“I know,” Ron shrugged, looking down at his own plate.

“Do you want to gather some people for a game of Quidditch later?” Harry asked.

The look of relief was not easy to miss on Ron’s face. “That would be brilliant. Maybe we should see what Ginny’s got?”

Harry picked up a glass and took a sip, closing his eyes in appreciation as he tasted his drink. “Is that . . . ?” Ron began.

“Yes. Dumbledore must have arranged it,” Harry grinned. “Want some?” he asked, holding his glass towards him.

“Uh . . . no thanks mate,” Ron shook his head, backing away. “I’ll stick to pumpkin juice.”

“Don’t know what you’re missing,” Harry teased.

“So is this Kinsey person anything like Snape?” Ron asked.

“Now that I know that she’s his daughter, I can see similarities, like her determination, her attitude that she won’t put up with any nonsense, but she’s also fun to be around. I found that I was able to be myself around her.”

“Yourself?” Hermione asked.

“I always had people tell me what to do and how to do it, which always tended to get me into trouble in some way or another. People had this perception that Harry Potter was good and could do no wrong. Well, I don’t like being good . . . I’m not evil, but I’d like to show a little of that Slytherin side of me every once in a while,” he smirked.

“Well, whatever way you are Harry, I’m still your friend,” Hermione smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Me too mate,” Ron said, swinging his leg over the bench to get up.

“Don’t I get a kiss too, Ron?” Harry teased.

“Wanker,” Ron laughed, then helped Hermione to her feet.

Harry watched his friends leave the Great Hall, feeling relieved he hadn’t lost their friendship. He wasn’t sure how it was going to turn out when Ron had punched him when he came back. He looked across the hall when he felt someone was watching him, then locked gazes with Draco who was looking intently at him. His eyes moved lower to watch as Draco darted his tongue out, licking his lips. He wondered how those lips tasted after Draco looked away.

“Potter,” Severus said from behind him. “I’m to show you to your rooms.”

Harry got up and fell in step with Severus’s long strides. “You know Severus, you can be considered family now,” he smirked, “with Kinsey being my Siress, that would make you a . . . grandfather to me.”

“Watch it Harry,” Severus said, glaring over at Harry, the corner of his lips curling up in amusement. “At least you’re not my son,” he added giving a dramatic shudder.

Once they were in Harry’s rooms, Harry looked around noticing his things were put away already. He came back out to the common room area to see Severus still there.

“This is your schedule, and a few vials of the blood lust potion to take once a week,” Severus said, handing him the parchment and vials.

“I could have made some myself Severus,” Harry said, holding up a vial. “Kinsey showed me how.”

“ **‘You’** , making potions?” Severus smirked.

“I’ve gotten a lot better,” Harry defensively said.

“We shall see,” Severus retorted.

“Severus,” Harry began looking directly into his eyes. “Did you ever think of turning me?”

“Yes, I did,” Severus sighed, “but Albus told me if I did, I would lose my position here.”

“Even if it could help win against Voldemort?” Harry asked. Severus nodded. “Well, it’s a good thing you didn’t then, Hogwarts would have lost a great Professor.”

“Sucking up won’t give you points Harry,” Severus smirked, but inwardly was warmed by Harry’s compliment.

“Just to let you know . . . and I’ve told Remus already, I will be holding back some of my powers and abilities.”

“If you would like, we can continue your private training where you won’t need to hold back. We don’t have much time.”

“When?” Harry asked.

“Halloween. There will be a Portkey that will take you to Voldemort’s mansion.”

“What’s the Portkey?”

“I’m not sure yet. Lucius will be letting me know.”

“I still can’t believe he’s on our side,” Harry mused shaking his head.

“He has been for quite a few years. When he approached Albus about spying, Albus wasn’t going to pass on that opportunity. Lucius is still part of the inner circle, as I . . . am not,” Severus said.

“So all those years he was trying to kill me was just a front?”

“Did you ever hear him actually start saying the killing curse? Yes, he wanted to hurt you, but not kill you.”

“Well, that’s reassuring,” Harry snorted sarcastically.

“Lucius’s problem was based on jealousy, as mine was on your git of a father.”

“Jealousy?”

“Lucius had dated your mother in school, but his father put a stop to that when he found out. Lily turned to her best friend James, and they then became closer. Lucius sees you and remembers Lily but sees James in your facial features.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me this before?” Harry asked sitting down.

“Never came up,” Severus shrugged, turning to leave. “See you after lunch. Your first class is in NEWT Potions,” he smirked.

“Great,” Harry grimaced. “Severus?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks.”

“Prat,” Severus grinned, then left Harry’s rooms to attend his first class that was already waiting for him.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Over the next two weeks, Harry settled into a routine for his days. The regular Hogwarts classes during the day, extra training lessons with Severus, Lucius, Remus, Kinsey, and some of the instructors from the vampire colony at night. He did have a few nights of the week where he did his own thing, hanging out with his friends and helping to coach the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

 

It was after an intense training night in the Forbidden Forest with Stryder and Gabe, an elder vampire, that Harry made his way to the Quidditch showers to clean some of the mud and grass off of him. He was about to go into the Gryffindor changing rooms when he heard moans of pleasure. He stepped back and grimaced when he heard Madam Hooch begging for the unknown grunting male to go faster. That was not a sight he wanted to see.

He then rounded the corner and entered the Slytherin changing room. He heard a shower already running and quietly stepped to the chest high wall that closed off the showers. He looked over and saw a younger man with his back facing him. His hands were braced on the tiled wall as the water ran down the longish blond hair, the unmarked pale back and the nicest ass he’d seen in a while. He could see the muscle move beneath the skin as the blond stretched and moved under the water, making his own muscles twitch in anticipation.

He felt the heat plummet to his cock as the blond straightened himself up and reached for the soap and cloth. His cock pulsed as the blond bent down to slowly wash his thighs and lower legs. The hands moved up, gliding over the round globes of his ass, his fingers slipping in the crease. Harry threw up a silencing spell on himself before giving a low moan when the blond threw his head back as he slipped his own finger into himself.

The blond’s other hand was gliding over the wet chest as he turned to lean back on the wall. Harry’s eyes were on the hand that was pinching the nipple, then moved up to the blond’s face. _‘Malfoy,’_ Harry thought, moaning quietly as Draco’s teeth bit into his bottom lip, his eyes closed as he was pleasuring himself. Harry was not disappointed to see that it was Draco Malfoy. He had always thought he was one of the best looking guys in school, and he felt a heady sense of want and desire as he watched him.

He gazed hungrily at Draco’s body, watching as his hand was sliding down the firm stomach, to wrap around an impressive hardened erection. He gasped in surprise when he saw the tattoo on Draco’s hip..... the same tattoo that was on his dream man’s hip. His eyes closed as he replayed one of his more recent dreams, seeing the tattoo up close as he nibbled on the skin there. He heard a moan from the dream, opened his eyes and heard the same moan coming from the blond in front of him.

Harry held himself back from jumping Draco, wanting to be buried deep inside of him as he helped nibble that bottom lip of his. His hand gripped the wall as he stepped into the shadowed corner, his gums tingling as his fangs extended into view. His breathing grew ragged as Draco’s hand pumped faster on his cock. When Draco moaned out loud as he came, Harry did also, not once touching himself. He leaned back against the wall, his eyes still on Draco as he used a wandless spell to clean the front of his pants. He looked down to see the muddy footprints around him, and magicked them away, before reluctantly leaving Draco alone to finish his shower.

Draco rinsed himself off and stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He stopped when he noticed the stone wall that surrounded the shower he was in. He leaned closer, trailing his fingertips down the deep gouges in the stone where it looked like claws had scratched deep into the surface. He looked around nervously as he slowly reached for his wand from the bench that stood by the wall. Those scratches had not been there before.

 

*****

 

The next day in Potions class Severus hid his surprise when Harry went to Draco’s table with no argument when he called out the pairing partners. He noticed the improvement in Harry’s potions making and thought he and Draco would complement each other well. But still . . . he was leery when he saw the way Harry was looking at Draco. The two of them hadn’t gotten into any major mishaps the past couple of years, ever since they let Draco know that his father supported the light side. Behind those two were Hermione and Blaise . . . both giving side glances to each other when the other wasn’t looking. He was thankful that Weasley and Longbottom never made it into his NEWT Potion’s class, a lot less explosions. He only had to deal with minor fixable mishaps and hormonal young adults.

“Do you want me to get the ingredients Draco?” Harry asked, setting his book bag under the table.

“Um . . . yeah, sure,” Draco replied, surprised at how nice Harry had been when he asked, not to mention the use of his first name coming from the Gryffindor’s mouth. “I’ll get the cauldron ready.”

Harry and Draco cut, sliced, and grinded the ingredients in companionable silence, both stealing glances at each other. Harry added the ingredients at the specified times while Draco stirred the foggy mixture.

“So . . . how come you’re not playing Quidditch anymore Potter?” Draco quietly asked. “Not that I mind, mind you,” he shrugged.

Harry sat on the stool facing Draco. “Other commitments that are more important,” he replied, wanting to brush the loose strand of blond hair from the side of Draco’s face.

“And how is that going?” Draco asked, knowing of some of Harry’s training.

“I’m learning a lot. I don’t have much time, so I’ve been training hard.”

“Is it just you training?” Draco asked, keeping his voice low.

“Yes, but I’ve asked Dumbledore if I could have others train with me.”

“Like your Defense friends?” Draco smirked.

“Yes, they’ll back me if I need it, and I’m planning on something for old Voldie,” Harry smirked.

“Would you mind if there were a few extra students training with you?”

“Are you wanting to spend more time with me Draco?” Harry teased.

“No, you git,” Draco grinned. “I would like to be prepared, as a few others from Slytherin would also.”

“Once I find out from Dumbledore, I’ll let you know,” Harry replied.

“Ow! Damn,” Draco hissed as he drew back his hand.

“What happened?” Harry asked, standing up to reach for Draco’s hand.

“Damn bristles on these poppies,” Draco replied, sucking on the cut.

Severus had heard the hiss of pain from Draco and looked up. He got up when he saw Harry’s eyes look hungrily at the blood that seeped out of the cut. He came to the table as Harry was reaching for Draco’s hand. “Mister Malfoy,” he said handing him a handkerchief. “Go to the infirmary to have it healed. Make sure to take the potion she gives you to purge the toxins from the bristles.”

“Yes, sir,” Draco said, then left after looking at Harry who was looking at his wrapped finger, blood seeping through the thin cloth.

“Mister Potter, stay after class,” Severus said, before turning his back on him to let Harry finish the potion with the rest of the class.

Harry finished the potion, ladled some into a vial, and cleaned their work area. He noticed he was done before the others, so he pulled out parchment and quill and wrote up the properties of the potion and its uses, knowing that Severus would most likely assign that as per usual for homework.

Severus had seen Harry starting on the written part of the assignment wordlessly after pouring the potion into the vial. By the time the class was over, Harry was lightly blowing on the wet ink on his parchment before rolling it up to hand in.

He waited until everyone left and sealed the door before sitting beside Harry where Draco had sat. “Is the bloodlust potion not strong enough Harry?” he asked.

“What? Yes. Why do you ask?” Harry asked.

“I saw your eyes when Draco was bleeding.”

“I have no urge to drink from anyone Severus. It’s just . . . Draco,” Harry said after a pause.

“Draco?”

“I’ve had these very vivid dreams for a while now. Dreams where I am making love to a man with a tattoo on his hip. I very recently found out that Draco is the one I’ve been dreaming about. I’ve had friends bleed in front of me without the need to taste . . . ”

“But with Draco you do?” Severus asked.

“Yes.”

“I’ve always noticed him . . . I mean how could you not?” Harry continued. “He’s bloody gorgeous, but since I’ve come back to school, I always tend to look for him. When I saw him last night in the shower . . . ”

“In the shower?” Severus interrupted worriedly.

“I....um . . . needed a shower after training with Stryder and Gabe last night and the Gryffindor showers were being used, so I went to the Slytherin ones because they were closer. Draco was in the showers,” Harry grinned, his mind going back to what the blond looked like wet and hard.

“You didn’t . . . ?” Severus began, seeing the way Harry’s eyes darkened.

“No. I didn’t approach him,” Harry reassured him. “Gods, I wanted to, but I held back.”

“Well, that’s good,” Severus said, letting his held breath go. “You may go Harry, and I will see you tonight for training.”

Harry got up and slung the strap of his book bag over his shoulder, turning to go. At the door, he turned to face Severus. “I didn’t approach him then, but I intend to have him,” he smirked, then left Severus sitting there alone.

Severus shook his head as he went back to his desk to write a quick note to Lucius to tell him they needed to talk before training with Harry that night. He wasn’t sure what Lucius’s reaction would be when he found out that the boy-who-lived-to-become-a-vampire was out to claim his only son.

 

*****

 

Draco had gone to the infirmary, his wondering thoughts keeping his mind off of his bleeding finger. He had been surprised when Harry willingly, without complaint, came to sit with him in potions. Since Harry had arrived late back to school, he’d noticed the changes in him. He seemed more confident in his attitude and appearance. He also noticed that Harry was holding back with his magic, and occasionally caught him using wandless magic. He didn’t think the Death-Eater wanna-be’s noticed, but he did, as he’d been watching Harry closely for years. First to see if he could catch him doing something wrong to get him expelled, then just to watch because he was such an enigma to him, never knowing who the real Harry Potter was.

He kept his observations to himself about the Boy Wonder, and also the dreams he’d been having about him when he would often wake sweating and spent, his pajamas stained with his cum.

He happened to be in the infirmary during lunch as Madam Pomfrey was dealing with some first years that had burns from some of the ‘interesting’ creatures in their Care of Magical Creatures class. Turns out that baby dragons didn’t like to be cuddled. As he was leaving, he never noticed that Harry stood in the shadows watching him, making sure that he was okay.

The first class of the afternoon was History of Magic, still taught by Professor Binns . . . the only ghost on the staff. He sat down near the back waiting for the others to arrive. As he was early, he pulled out some parchment and his History books to read ahead for the lesson. He heard the other students come in and looked up to see Harry walking towards him.

“You okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. Could have probably healed it myself though,” Draco shrugged. “Did the potion turn out okay?”

“Yes. You just need to do the written work to hand in to Professor Snape,” Harry replied. He pulled out a container and placed it in front of Draco. “I knew you missed lunch, so I grabbed some sandwiches and fruit,” he quietly added.

“You didn’t have to do that Potter,” Draco said, but felt warmed at the thoughtfulness that Harry showed.

“I know,” Harry shrugged. He got up to sit beside Hermione before too many students came in. “Talk to you later,” he smiled, looking back.

“Thank you,” Draco said, before opening the container to see his favorite type of sandwiches and fruit. As he watched Harry’s backside walk away from him, he was thankful for the new dress code that year.

 

*****

 

“So why did you want me to come early Severus?” Lucius asked as he helped himself to some of his friend’s brandy.

“Have you told Draco about Harry?” Severus asked, accepting the glass that Lucius gave him.

“No. I tried, but that spell that Mister Potter cast in the Headmaster’s office was strong. I cannot reveal what he is to anyone.”

“Do you dislike him more for being what he is?” Severus asked.

“I haven’t disliked him for quite awhile Severus. He reminds me so much of Lily now that he’s gotten older, and since he’s rid himself of those infernal glasses and grown his hair longer, he no longer has a strong resemblance to Potter. As for him being what he is . . . I’ve no problem with that. I’ve never held that against you Severus, and I think that Harry could very well defeat Voldemort with these new powers he has,” Lucius replied.

“What would Draco say about Harry being a vampire?” Severus asked.

“Why can you say it?” Lucius asked.

“Because I’m a vampire myself and my resistance is stronger . . . and my family’s blood changed him. Harry has also given me permission to speak of it, so the spell was reversed on me,” Severus smirked.

“Can he reverse it for any of us?” Lucius asked.

“Yes,” Severus replied. “So would Draco have a problem with Harry being a vampire?”

“No. He’s always been fascinated with vampires, ever since he found out his godfather was one,” Lucius grinned. “But why would he care if Harry was one?”

“Because . . . Harry has his sights set on him,” Severus said handing Lucius a fresh drink.

Lucius took a long sip of his brandy. “To turn him or just to have him?” he asked.

“Harry did not mention his reason,” Severus guardedly replied.

“Bloody hell,” Lucius quietly said emptying his glass.

 

Harry came about a half hour later to the training room that was beside his own rooms in the dungeons. He noticed there were many single chairs placed near the center of the floor.

“Today Harry, you will be working on ‘Disploder Incendium’ . . . wandlessly,” Severus said.

“Sure,” Harry smiled, but noticed that Lucius hadn’t taken his eyes off him since he came into the room. “Is there a problem Malfoy?” 

“No. Just get on with it,” Lucius sternly said, drinking his now stronger drink of firewhiskey.

Harry raised his brow, looking to Severus. “Should I come back later?” He smirked.

“No, we should practice this spell,” Severus said, standing beside Harry. “This spell is considered dark for obvious reasons. The spell’s power is much like the ‘Crucio’ curse . . . the stronger the hate, the more powerful the spell. Do you know what type of spell it is?” 

“Disploder Incendium is Latin for explosive fire. It has been considered dark by the Ministry of Magic because it has been used for corruptive purposes in the past. Many lives were taken by this spell in the early wars. When cast properly, the spell would look much like a muggle bomb going off,” Harry replied.

“Correct Harry,” Severus said nodding his head in approval. “Now, let’s see if you can actually do the spell,” he added motioning to the chair.

Harry turned to face one of the wooden chairs. “Disploder Incendium,” he clearly said, to see nothing happen. He frowned, closed his eyes to think of hateful things, then said the spell again, opening them when he smelled the wood burning.

“Not bad Harry,” Severus said. “Try again.”

Harry tried again . . . and again, until finally the wooden chair instantly went up in flames. Severus made Harry do it a few more times before stopping him with a flask of blood.

“Any idea on the Portkey yet?” Harry asked, sitting with Severus and Lucius.

“It will be a goblet that will be at your setting at the feast, and will be timed to Portkey you,” Lucius said. “It will only be activated when you, yourself, touch it.”

“Well, I may have a plan,” Harry began, “but I will need help. I know I have to be the one to defeat him, and I will, but when I arrive in front of Voldemort, he won’t see me.”

“Why is that?” Severus asked.

“I will use a disillusionment spell and be among a few others that will be Portkeyed in with me. Maybe have a piggyback spell on the goblet. If he is willing, I would like Albus to come with me. He is the only wizard that Voldemort fears,” Harry said.

“And you would risk other people when you appear? You will be surrounded by Death Eaters,” Lucius said.

“As soon as we appear, we could use a strong shielding spell. I’ve been reading up on them and I found one where we can hex out, but theirs would rebound off the shield, back to them. I intend to be outside of the shield and invisible as I kill Voldemort,” Harry said.

“Albus would probably agree. Who else would you want to be there?” Severus asked.

“Well, I assume you and Malfoy here will be among the Death Eaters, so I was thinking my Defense group . . . if they volunteer, and maybe a few others.”

“Like Draco?” Lucius asked.

“That would be up to him,” Harry shrugged.

“We should also consider tagging the Portkey so others could find where it is to help fight,” Harry suggested. “I’d also like my Defense group to learn some of the spells and curses I’ll be using.”

“Have you talked to anyone else about this?” Lucius asked.

“I first talked with Kinsey and some others from the vampire colony. Once I came back, I mentioned it to Ron and Hermione who said they would stand by me. I don’t really want to put anyone’s life on the line, but as you know, they would find a way to be there for me, so I may as well train them to be ready. The next time he could attack closer to home, so it wouldn’t hurt to have the students able to defend themselves. This will end Halloween night. I intend to finish him once and for all.”

“Have you given a Defense lesson yet?” Severus asked.

“Not yet,” Harry replied. “I’ve been busy training myself.”

“Set one up for a couple of days from now, and Lucius and I will be there to talk more of the plans and see which ones of your group will tag along with you,” Severus said.

“Draco had mentioned that he and a few others would like to join in my training,” Harry said.

“And what of your vampiric training? Would the others be in that also?” Severus asked.

“No. Only Ron and Hermione know about me being a vampire. I’d like to keep it that way for a little while more.”

“They will notice your magic is stronger in the training,” Lucius said.

“Harry was powerful magically to begin with, it shouldn’t be much of a surprise to them,” Severus said.

“Thank you Severus,” Harry grinned. “Well, I’m going to head back to my rooms. Still have assignments to do. I will let you know when the meeting is set up.”

Lucius waited a few minutes after Harry left before looking at Severus. “Did you hear him? He called him Draco!”

“That is his name, isn’t it?” Severus smirked. “Would you have a problem with Harry and Draco being together?”

“I don’t want to lose my son Severus,” Lucius said, staring into the amber liquid in his glass.

“You won’t Luc. If Harry chooses Draco to be his mate, it could only keep Draco around longer. Harry holds his friends and loved ones close.”

“What of Black? Anyone that gets close to Harry seems to die.”

“Not true. Miss Granger and Mister Weasley have been with him numerous times in his ‘little’ adventures. They’re still here,” Severus said. “And Black . . . well that wasn’t Harry’s fault. Voldemort had planted that vision into Harry’s head. Harry’s a master at Occlumency now. That won’t happen again.”

Lucius sighed, not liking it, but knowing that if he tried to stop it, it would alienate his son from him. The two of them talked more over a few more drinks before finally retiring for the night. Severus lay in bed thinking of seeing Kinsey for the rest of the week. She would be staying with him so they could get to know each other again. Lucius lay in his own bed at Malfoy Manor by himself, dreaming of his son being sucked dry of his life’s blood by the Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-World.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Harry sat beside Hermione and Ron in Advanced Charms, his wand levitating a chair without looking at it. “‘Mione. Can you set up a meeting for tomorrow night for the DA group?” he quietly asked.

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Hermione said. “Are you going to tell them about your new, improved self?” She smiled.

“Do you think I should? Do you think they’d freak about it?”

“Some of them might be wary of you a bit Harry, but I don’t think you’d lose their friendship. They’ve . . . we’ve stuck with you for the past few years. As long as you explain about you not needing to feed off them, I think it will be okay,” Ron replied.

“Maybe. But not right away, I think,” Harry said after he thought of what Ron had said. “I want to invite some Slytherins to tomorrow’s meeting, and I want to be sure of their loyalties first.”

“Slytherins?” Ron asked. “Are you mental Harry?”

“Ron. There are the few that don’t want to side with Voldemort. Look at Severus and Lucius,” Harry said.

“How many?” Hermione asked.

“Not sure. I’ll have to ask Draco,” Harry smiled.

“Draco? Since when is he Draco?” Hermione smirked.

“Probably all his life ‘Mione,” Harry replied smartly.

“Funny Harry,” Hermione grinned.

“Are you going to let the others know of the plan for Halloween?” Ron asked.

“Yes. I also want Severus, Lucius and Dumbledore there. I’ll talk to Draco after their Quidditch practice tonight.”

 

Later, after their classes, Harry sat in the Gryffindor seats by himself, watching the Slytherin players practice. “Come to check out the competition Potter?” Draco shouted out from his perch on his hovering broom.

“Got to see what I’m missing Draco,” Harry grinned. “Maybe you’ll actually win against Gryffindor now.”

“Maybe,” Draco laughed. “It will be a shame not to go against you though.”

Harry mentally shook the thought of him actually against Draco . . . pressed against a wall, when the Snitch happened to zip over his head.

“Talk to you later Scarhead,” Draco laughed, taking off after the Snitch.

 

Draco was flying around after letting the Snitch go again for the second time, feeling Harry’s gaze on him. He kept glancing his way . . . feeling distracted . . . when he should have been paying attention to the other players. Courtney, one of the Chasers, was in hot pursuit of another Chaser when they got a little too close to Draco hovering in the air. The first Chaser . . . Krystal, called out, but the person was trying out the new Firebolt II and didn’t know it’s maneuverability. Draco backed up, but not quick enough as the tail end of the broom scraped against his cheek and neck. He felt the sting, and wiped at his cheek with his fingers, drawing them away to see a bit of blood.

“Gods . . . I am so sorry. You okay Draco?” Krystal asked, backtracking back to him.

“Yeah. I’ve had worse,” Draco smirked. “I’d work on the movements of the broom though.”

Krystal apologized again before flying away with Courtney. Draco slowly descended to the ground to make his way to the changing rooms to see how bad the scratches were.

 

Harry sat up straight when he saw the near collision in the air. He saw Draco run his fingers over the side of his face, blood reddening the fingers. The scratches weren’t deep, but the blood that Harry saw made his mouth water for a taste. He got up and descended the stairs to see how Draco was.

“Still here Harry?” Draco smirked.

“I saw the broom hit your face. Are you okay?” Harry asked as he stepped closer, pulling Draco around the corner of the changing rooms.

“It’s just a scratch,” Draco shrugged. He was unnerved by Harry’s hand holding his, so it took him a minute to notice that Harry was leading him away from the changing room, and the others. “What are you doing?” he asked suspiciously.

Harry took out a handkerchief from his pocket, spelled it wet, then advanced on Draco. Draco took a step back, his back hitting the side of the wall. “Stand still, and I’ll clean it up for you,” Harry quietly said, bringing his hand up to the one side of Draco’s neck, while the other slowly began to wipe the blood off the side of his face.

“I can do it myself Harry,” Draco quietly said, looking into Harry’s eyes. A shudder went through his body as Harry’s thumb began to brush the unmarked skin of his neck.

“I know,” Harry smiled, stepping closer, encouraged by the shudder that he felt from Draco’s body. He slipped his knee between Draco’s legs as he moved in closer. “You smell so good,” he huskily said, nuzzling his lips against the cuts on Draco’s cheek.

Draco’s hands went to Harry’s shoulders to push him away until he felt a wet tongue slide over the scratches on his cheek. His hands gripped on the shoulders harder, pulling the other closer. Harry’s hand went around his lower back, pulling him more firmly against him.

Harry’s lips and tongue caressed the scratched skin, healing the cuts closed as he got his first taste of the blond. His kisses moved lower, moaning against the skin when Draco arched his neck back in silent invitation. He fought the urge to sink his fangs in when he felt the rapid pulse beneath his lips.

 

Lucius leisurely strolled across the Hogwarts grounds towards the Quidditch pitch, in hopes of finding his son. He shot a glare at a few first year Ravenclaws, then smirked to himself when then ran back to the castle in fright. Running away from the big, bad, Death Eater. He entered the pitch, not seeing the Malfoy blond hair in the air, so went towards the change rooms. As he came closer, he heard moans of pleasure. He silently crept up to the couple and stopped when he saw Draco leaning against the wall with the unmistakable figure of Potter pressed against him . . . his mouth on Draco’s neck.

“DRACO!” Lucius cried out, pulling Harry off of him. “What the hell are you doing Potter?”

Harry’s gaze stayed on Draco’s, both their eyes smoldering with need. “I was just telling Draco about the meeting tomorrow night,” Harry huskily said, holding back a moan as he watched Draco dart his tongue out to lick suddenly dry lips. “So . . . are you going to come Draco?” he added, smiling suggestively.

“Um . . . yeah,” Draco quietly said, coming out of his daze. “What time did you say?”

“I’ll let you know tomorrow morning,” Harry said, then leaned closer to place a soft kiss on Draco’s surprised mouth. “I can’t wait to taste more of you,” he whispered against the corner of Draco’s mouth.

“POTTER! Don’t you have someone you need to save?” Lucius sneered, grabbing Draco’s arm to pull him to his side.

Draco was silent as he watched Harry’s back, still in a daze at what the hell just happened.

“Draco.”

_‘Fuck,’_ Draco thought to himself as he imagined Harry’s mouth on him again, wanting more.

“Draco,” Lucius repeated to get his son’s attention. “What was Potter doing?”

“He was . . . he was cleaning the scratches on my cheek and neck. Krystal’s broom grazed me when she was trying to control it. Harry was cleaning it for me,” Draco replied, looking at his father for the first time since Harry’s kiss.

Lucius grasped Draco’s chin gently to move his head aside. “There’s no scratches here,” he said, relieved when he didn’t see any puncture wounds on his neck.

“Really?” Draco asked, feeling the side of his face with his fingers. “Guess they weren’t that deep then.”

“Was he sucking on your neck?” Lucius asked.

“No . . . I don’t think so,” Draco replied. “Why? Did he leave a mark?”

“No,” Lucius shook his head. “What were you thinking? You can do better than Potter.”

“I didn’t plan what just happened Father,” Draco shrugged, turning to walk back to the school with his father in step beside him. “And what’s wrong with Harry? He’s smarter than he looks. He’s powerful, and he’s bloody gorgeous,” he smiled.

“I forbid you to see him again,” Lucius sternly said.

Draco stopped. “You forbid it?” He glared. “What gives you the right to tell me who I can or cannot snog?”

“I am your father. I have that right,” Lucius said, stopping to face Draco.

“Father. I love you, but you have no say over who I see or don’t see. What if Harry was ‘the one’? What if he could make me happy? Would you deny me that? And if it doesn’t work out . . . if there is even something there . . . it’s my life. My mistakes,” Draco softly said.

“Just don’t let him push you into anything you don’t want to do,” Lucius sighed, wanting to stop it, but not wanting to lose his son in the process. He turned from Draco and began to walk towards the school again.

“Are you going to be at this meeting tomorrow night?” Draco asked.

“Yes, as well as Severus and Dumbledore,” Lucius replied. He drew in his breath sharply and grasped his left arm as his Mark flared to life. “I’ve got to go son.”

“Be careful Father,” Draco whispered, hugging him close. He really hated this side of his father’s life.

“I’ll be back later with Severus. I promise,” Lucius replied, returning the embrace. He quickly made his way to the Forbidden Forest where Severus was waiting with his cloak and mask.

 

Draco sat by the lake, hoping his father would come back from his meeting. He hated when he had to jump to Voldemort’s bidding. He always feared that his father would not return. He was all that he had left after his mother was murdered by a jealous wife. She liked straying outside the Malfoy bed; unfortunately she was caught by the wife. He and his father were somewhat relieved to have her out of their lives. She was a beautiful woman, but selfish and evil, a strong supporter of Voldemort.

He was brought out of his musings when Blaise and Pansy sat down beside him. “Did your father find you?” Blaise asked, leaning back against the tree.

“Yes,” he was ‘called’, and had to leave,” Draco quietly replied.

“He’ll be back, Draco,” Pansy reassured, reaching to grasp his hand.

“Hopefully we can win against Voldemort soon,” Blaise sighed.

“That reminds me . . . Harry is extending an invitation to a few of us to attend his next Defense meeting,” Draco said.

“Those meetings he started in fifth year?” Blaise asked.

“Yes,” Draco nodded. “We need to talk to the few who can be trusted in our house. We need to be prepared.”

“Was there an age restriction?” Blaise asked.

“I’m not sure actually. Maybe just us three should go tomorrow night and find out more about it. We don’t even know yet if we would be accepted by the others in the group,” Draco said.

“Have you noticed how different Potter is?” Blaise asked, smirking over to Pansy when Draco started to blush.

“He seems more confident,” Draco said.

“And he looks good in clothes that actually fit . . . really good. Especially those leather pants,” Pansy dramatically sighed. “He’s a walking wet dream.”

Draco privately agreed with her, as he remembered his body pressed against Harry’s. He ran his fingers over his upper neck and cheek, and wondered why he could feel no trace of any scratches, just the residual feeling of wet lips and tongue . . . and a faint scratch of teeth on his skin.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**parseltongue** _

Chapter Nine

When the Defense group slowly came into the Room of Requirement, they were leery of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape sitting there talking quietly to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the mysterious woman that had come back with Harry, as well as a tall blond man. 

“Ummm . . . Harry . . . what are they doing here?” Seamus Finnigan asked nodding towards the two elder Slytherins.

“Are they here to practice on?” Jenn from Ravenclaw asked, bowing her head when Severus glared at her. “Sorry Professor,” she quietly said.

“If you all want to have a seat, there’s a few more people we’re waiting for,” Harry grinned. “And Severus and Lucius will be explained.”

Just then the door opened to admit the three younger Slytherins. Draco smirked as the room erupted into suspicious chatter. “We in time for your little party Scarhead?” he asked.

“Yes, you’re just in time Blondie,” Harry smirked, then started to laugh when Draco raised his brow mockingly. “Have a seat, and we’ll get this meeting started.”

“Harry, what’s going on?” Terry from Ravenclaw asked.

“I have recently found out some information that I’ve been given the okay to share with you. Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy are on the light side, and have been spying for us for a number of years. Now . . . I have worked with . . . and trained with you for a few years, and I know that this information will go no further.”

“What about the Slytherins here? They’ve been nothing but trouble for us other students,” Dean Thomas asked.

“Draco, Blaise, and Pansy are on our side, which I just recently found out. There are a few Death-Eater wanna-bees in all the houses, and it had to appear they were against us so it was easier to gather information in the snake pit,” he added grinning at the new members.

“Also, I have found out that Voldemort will be making his move Halloween. He will be Portkeying me to him, and I will be going, but . . . I can’t do this myself. I will need help from you. What I ask of you is to use all this knowledge we’ve learned to finally defeat Voldemort and his followers. I will not force you to face him. It will be strictly voluntary. For those of you who do not volunteer, I will not think less of you. We will still need people here in case an attack happens here,” Harry started looking at all his friends’ faces around him.

Severus stood to face the group. “Lucius, Remus, and I will be assisting in your training, as we do not have much time. Some of you are completely useless in the Potion’s classroom, but I’m sure under Potter’s tutelage in Defense you would be able to defend yourselves,” he said, surprising a few of the students with the compliment to Harry.

“Was there any new information from last night’s meeting?” Remus asked Lucius and Severus.

“The original plan was for Mister Potter to be Portkeyed to the Riddle mansion. It has now changed to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry,” Lucius said, looking at Harry.

“So, why not have the Ministry’s Aurors be there to arrest them?” Pansy asked.

“They could . . . but I think they should hang back. I want to finish Voldemort off once and for all. If he sees a bunch of Aurors, he will Apparate out of there,” Harry said.

“And why can’t someone else be there to kill him?” Draco asked.

“Because,” a look to Severus from Harry, “I’m the only one that can kill him. It was prophesized a long time ago.”

“I’ll go with you to the Ministry Harry,” Ron volunteered.

“That’s no surprise,” Draco smirked.

“Thanks Ron,” Harry smiled, ignoring Draco’s little comment. “The few of you that went to the Ministry a few years ago with me, I’d like in some of those hidden rooms we found. You know the trick to the revolving hallway. As for who faces Voldemort, it will be myself, Remus, and the Headmaster, as well as a few others that have the stronger hexes and shielding charms.”

“What about Father and Severus?” Draco asked.

“They will be cloaked as Death Eaters and with Voldemort,” Harry replied.

“I’ll stand by you Potter,” Blaise volunteered. “I’ve been taught by my father to use some Dark Arts hexes.”

“I also will be there for you,” Pansy said. “Although my hexes are not as strong as Blaise’s, I can use the binding and silencing spells very easily.”

“Are you ready to face your fathers?” Lucius asked the two Slytherins.

“My father has been having doubts on Voldemort’s beliefs. He may be swayed to step over to our side,” Blaise said.

“My father was willing to give me to Voldemort,” Pansy sneered. “I would not grieve for him if he happened to be arrested or killed.”

“We could Polyjuice you so you would not be recognized right away,” Harry suggested.

“As long as I don’t look like Weasel there,” Draco smirked.

“Why Draco . . . are you volunteering to stand by me?” Harry teased.

“Yes. If anyone could finish Voldemort off, it would be you. He hasn’t been able to kill you yet, after several tries,” Draco replied, not seeing his father close his eyes in resignation.

 

The rest of the meeting, they went through the hexes and spells they’ve learned, and what they would be learning in the upcoming weeks, with suggestions from Lucius and Severus. Afterwards, everyone left, except Harry, Severus, Kinsey, Lucius, Draco, and Stryder.

“Do you know how many Slytherins could come to the next meeting?” Harry asked Draco as he walked him to the door.

“There’s about five others that I trust completely that I could bring to the next meeting,” Draco replied.

“The more the better. If we train as many people as we can, we can cover more ground here at the school and at the Ministry,” Harry said. “Thanks for volunteering Draco . . . to stand by me,” he added, placing his hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“We Slytherins would be the best to stand by you when you face Voldemort. Most of us have been learning Dark Arts for years,” Draco said.

“Well, thank you again,” Harry smiled, holding out his hand. “Do you think we can try this again?”

Draco returned Harry’s grin as he took Harry’s hand in his. “Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you.”

“Harry Potter,” Harry replied, giving a tug to Draco’s hand as he leaned closer. He touched his lips softly to Draco’s, sliding them together in a gentle kiss. “The pleasure is all mine,” he softly added as he drew away, looking at Draco’s mouth, then back up to his eyes.

“Do you greet all new friends that way?” Draco quietly asked, licking his lips.

“No,” Harry smiled, leaning forward again for another greeting.

Draco stepped back and let Harry’s hand go. “Uh . . . I should get going. Need to umm . . . finish some homework,” he stammered, then hurriedly left the room.

“What was that?” Lucius menacingly asked as Harry sat down again.

“What was what?” Harry asked, leaning his head back on the couch, closing his eyes.

“That kiss. Not to mention behind the Quidditch changing rooms the other day,” Lucius said.

“I wanted a taste, and he was willing,” Harry tiredly shrugged. “And no, I have not drunk any of his blood, although I bet he tastes . . . heavenly,” he added opening his one eye to look at the irate blond.

“Perhaps we should go Lucius,” Severus spoke up before Lucius would say something he’d regret. “I have some fine brandy that Kinsey brought me,” he looked at his daughter and Stryder. “Care to join us?”

“I’ll be down in a few minutes. I just need to talk to Harry,” Kinsey replied, looking at her tired child.

“He’s the one, isn’t he?” Stryder asked, after Lucius and Severus left. “The one that you’ve been dreaming about?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “He’s got the same tattoo on his hip.”

“So, now there’s a face to your dream lover?” Kinsey asked, knowing of Harry’s dreams. “Have you drunk from him yet?”

“No, although it’s been so tempting,” Harry replied, feeling his fangs itch for it. “I’ve had a taste of his blood from a scratch on his cheek.”

“When’s the last time you’ve fed?” Kinsey asked.

“Last week,” Harry replied. “I’ve been busy.”

“You go ahead and visit with your father Kinse. Harry can drink from me,” Stryder said.

“I am feeling drained,” Harry tiredly smiled, getting up to walk over to Stryder who was leaning his hip on the desk.

“You can’t ignore the need to feed Harry,” Stryder said, pulling Harry’s hips closer between his legs.

“I know,” Harry whispered, nuzzling his lips against Stryder’s neck, one hand braced on his thigh, the other on the back of Stryder’s neck.

Stryder arched his neck back, closing his eyes as he felt Harry’s fangs pierce the skin. His hands slid up Harry’s back, pulling him closer.

 

Draco silently opened the door, hoping Harry was still there to talk to him, then felt his heart plummet to his stomach, seeing what looked like a passionate embrace between Harry and the blond man from the meeting. He heard the blond give a low moan, turned and left, shutting the door quietly after him. _‘I am such an idiot,’_ he thought to himself as he made his way to the dungeons.

 

“Harry,” Stryder huskily said, slowly pulling his head back. “We had company.”

Harry’s fangs eased back into his gums as he licked the wound closed. “Company?” he asked, already feeling more energized.

“That blond . . . Draco . . . had come into the room but left when he saw us,” Stryder said adjusting his semi-hard erection in his pants.

“Saw us?” Harry asked.

“He didn’t see you drinking from me, I don’t think.”

“No, he just saw what looked like a passionate snog,” Harry sighed. “Shit. He was just warming up to me.”

“Go to him and tell him,” Stryder said.

“You don’t know Draco. He’s a Malfoy, and more stubborn than I am,” Harry quietly said.

“I think you should try Harry.”

Harry nodded then looked down to see Stryder’s prominent erection. “You okay?” he smirked.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll have to find relief from someone else, now that you’re not available anymore,” Stryder grinned.

“I don’t have him yet Stryder,” Harry smiled, placing a soft kiss on Stryder’s mouth, letting it linger for a few moments. “You always did taste good,” he whispered against the blond’s lips.

“You are evil Harry,” Stryder grinned, shaking his head, then followed Harry down to the main hall, where he left through the front doors, and Harry went down to the dungeons.

 

Harry stepped up to the Slytherin dorm portrait, and was about to dismantle the wards so he could enter when he heard a hissing noise.

_**‘Why do you disturb us?’**_ was heard.

Harry looked down at the feet of the dragon on the portrait to see a snake curled around the dragon’s feet. _**‘I need to enter to talk to Draco Malfoy,’**_ he hissed in Parseltongue.

_**‘The young dragon is not in,’**_ the snake hissed. The dragon bent his head down to nudge the snake affectionately. _**‘I would suggest you ask before trying to disrupt the wards around us next time, young blood drinker,’**_ it added.

Harry nodded his head respectfully. _**‘Sorry to disturb you,’**_ he hissed, then retraced his steps to the main floor of the school to his portrait of a female warrior elf, that smiled in greeting when he approached, a glint of fangs showing between ruby lips. There was also a mirror on the seventh floor that he was able to walk through to take him to his rooms . . . with a password. 

Once inside his rooms he opened his trunk and took out the treasured folded parchment. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he quietly said, for the Marauder’s map to show the halls and rooms of Hogwarts and grounds. He almost immediately saw Draco’s name. He was not in his rooms, but was in Severus’s rooms with Lucius, Severus, and Kinsey . . . although she was in another room, in what he assumed was an extra bedroom for her. “Mischief managed,” he sighed, watching as the rooms and people faded away to blank parchment again.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The next day, during breakfast and their first classes in the morning, Harry tried to get Draco’s attention. He was becoming frustrated when Draco would meet his gaze, then look away, glaring back at him. He arrived early for Potions class, knowing Draco always came early, and sat down beside him. “I need to talk to you, Draco,” he said, leaning closer, inhaling his mate’s scent.

“Bugger off, Potter,” Draco replied, leaning away from Harry, his fingers grasping his book tighter in front of him.

“But . . . ”

Draco turned, his full Malfoy sneer in place. “Look Potter, I have nothing to say to you. I am still on your side, but I want nothing personally to do with you,” he finished.

“Mister Potter, do you have a problem?” Severus asked, raising his brow in question.

“No Sir,” Harry replied, getting up to sit beside Hermione who just had come in.

 

Severus watched over his class, seeing Draco pointedly ignore Harry’s yearning looks. He had been surprised when Draco came down the night before with the trademark Malfoy scowl on his face.

 

**Flashback**

_“Who were that woman and the blond man at the meeting?” Draco had asked._

_“The woman is my daughter Kinsey, and the man was a friend of Harry’s,” Severus replied._

_“Friend?” Draco had snorted under his breath. “I thought your daughter was estranged from you?” Draco asked, a little more loudly._

_“She was,” Severus simply replied._

_“Why was she with Potter?” Draco asked, ignoring the questioning look that passed between his father and Severus._

_“She helped him out when he needed it this past summer,” Severus answered._

 

Severus had then sent him to his rooms, after a too long silence from the pouting blond. He had guessed that Draco had seen Harry with Stryder, knowing that Harry was feeding from the other blond upstairs. He would have loved to tell Draco what was really happening upstairs, but it wasn’t his place to do that.

 

Severus walked around the room, inspecting the cauldrons. When he got to Harry’s, he leaned down to smell the potion. “I need to speak with you after class,” he quietly said, for only Harry to hear. He saw the slight nod of acknowledgment, then moved on.

 

Harry waited until everyone left, looking longingly at Draco who had left with Blaise. “What can I do for you Severus?” he asked, facing him.

“I would like to know what you did to set off Draco last night?”

“What did he tell you?” Harry asked.

“He came down to the dungeons in a foul mood, asking who Kinsey and Stryder were,” Severus replied. “I let him know that Kinsey was my daughter, which he knew about, though he had never met her, and that she helped you out in the summer.”

“And Stryder?” Harry asked.

“A friend of yours,” Severus replied. “He saw you drinking from him, didn’t he?”

“Yes, but from his angle, it most likely looked like we were in a heavy snog session,” Harry sighed.

“And were you?”

“Stryder and I have been lovers, but it went no further than me drinking from his neck, and a brief kiss on his mouth,” Harry said.

“I would suggest you tell Draco what exactly he did witness,” Severus said, moving to sit behind his desk.

“If he’ll talk to me,” Harry softly said, turning to leave the Potion’s classroom.

 

*****

 

Draco put his books in his book bag, glad to see the end of the last class of the day. All he wanted to do was go to his rooms, and not have to talk to anyone for the rest of the day. His mind was barely on his classes all day, instead he kept seeing Harry and this Stryder person kissing, then his imagination led them to doing a lot more than just kissing.

_‘What do I care? It’s Potter for Merlin’s sake. So what if his kiss makes my legs feel like I was hit with a Jelly-Legs jinx?’_ he thought to himself.

He was so deep in thought that when he was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom, he barely had the time to wield his wand before it was taken away from him. He looked to the person who was now holding his wand. “Give me my wand Potter,” he glared.

“Not until you listen to me,” Harry said, stepping closer to Draco who was trying to open the door. “Locking charm,” he added.

“Why would I want to listen to anything you have to say Potter?” Draco asked, stepping back. “I don’t give a shit what you have to say.”

“I think you do Draco,” Harry softly said, reaching out to caress the side of Draco’s cheek with his fingers.

“You’re awfully full of yourself, aren’t you?” Draco sneered, jerking his head away from the touch. “Why don’t you go back to your blond? I’m sure he’ll give you what you want.”

“I’m sure he would, but I’m not interested in that particular blond,” Harry said, bracing his hands on either side of Draco’s head.

“That’s not what it looked like to me Potter,” Draco replied, trying to get past Harry’s arms, but was held in place when Harry’s lower body pressed against him.

“And what did it look like Draco?”

“Like you were kissing his neck,” Draco replied.

“Tell me Draco, since Severus is a vampire, what does that make Kinsey?” Harry asked, leaning closer to the intoxicating scent.

“A.....vampire,” Draco quietly said. “Severus said she helped you when you needed it during the summer.”

“She did,” Harry nodded, giving Draco a toothy smile, the fangs fully extended.

“You . . . you’re a vampire?” Draco breathlessly asked, looking at the gleaming fangs, then back up to Harry’s eyes.

“Yes. She turned me the first week out of school, so I could defeat Voldemort . . . and live . . . well . . . kind of live I guess,” he smirked.

“And Stryder?” Draco asked.

“Also a vamp. He’s the one that kidnapped me and helped me through some things.”

“Were you lovers?”

“Yes,” Harry honestly replied, not finding it necessary to tell him there were others as well.

“Are you still?” Draco hesitantly asked.

“No, not since before I came back to school. Last night you saw me drinking from him. It didn’t continue into bed,” Harry reassured.

“Who else knows?”

“Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, and the Professors,” Harry replied.

“And my father?” Draco asked, remembering his strange reaction when he caught them by the Quidditch changing rooms. “You healed the scratches that day, didn’t you?”

“Your father does know, but is spelled not to talk of it. And yes, I did heal the scratches on your face that day,” Harry softly said, stepping closer to slip his knee between Draco’s legs. He smoothed his cheek over Draco’s. “You tasted so good to me,” he huskily added by Draco’s ear.

Draco closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. His hands gripped Harry’s forearms as his body leaned towards Harry’s. “What are you doing to me?” he whispered.

Harry slid his hand in Draco’s robe to rest on his hip, as he pressed his body against his. “Nothing you don’t want Draco,” Harry huskily replied, nuzzling the tempting pulse racing on his neck.

“And what if I don’t want this?” Draco quietly replied.

Harry pulled back to look into Draco’s eyes. “Don’t you?” he asked, thrusting his hips forward to meet an answering hardness.

“Oh . . . gods,” Draco moaned, pushing back. “You’re not playing fair Harry,” he groaned.

“I wasn’t playing Draco,” Harry said, pulling his hips back.

“And you’re not using the vampire allure thing on me?” Draco asked, bringing up his hand to stroke the side of Harry’s face. Harry shook his head. “You wouldn’t force me to do anything?” he asked, brushing his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip, scraping against the tip of a fang.

“Never,” Harry quietly replied, darting out his tongue to lick the blood off Draco’s thumb. He closed his eyes as he brought his hand up to Draco’s wrist, opening his lips for Draco to slip his thumb inside.

“Harry,” Draco moaned, the heat spiraling to his groin as he felt Harry’s tongue swirl around his thumb. He felt the fangs slip into Harry’s gums, then shifted around so Harry’s back was to the wall. He pressed his body against Harry’s in much the same way Harry had him earlier.

“Draco . . . I . . . mmph,” Harry began before his lips were ravaged by Draco’s. His hands went to Draco’s hips to pull him closer. Their moans were muffled as the kiss deepened, their tongues sliding over each other’s. He felt Draco’s warm hands on his stomach, then skimming up his chest. He broke away from the kiss as he arched his neck and his back, grinding his hips forward.

Draco met Harry thrust for thrust, as he leaned in to lick, nip, and suck on Harry’s neck. “Harry,” he moaned, his breath hot against his neck, as his cock pulsed, his cum warm against his skin.

Harry felt Draco’s body tightening against him, smiling faintly when he heard his name breathlessly said against his neck as he came. His hands wrapped around Draco’s lower back, holding him close as he thrust forward one more time, before he too came. He leaned in to kiss the racing pulse, his fangs aching to sink into the skin. He suddenly drew back to lean against the wall, his eyes closed as he tried to regain some semblance of control.

Draco came forward again, placing his hand on Harry’s chest. “Why did you pull away from me?” he asked.

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco’s flushed face, the blond hair tousled from his fingers. “Because I want to taste you so bad right now,” he hoarsely said, letting Draco see his fangs, placing a hand over his on his chest.

Draco reached up to hold his hair away from his neck, tilting his head sideways in invitation. “Go ahead,” he whispered closing his eyes.

Harry brought his hand up, tracing the vein in Draco’s neck with his fingertip. He was so tempted. He could just imagine the feel and taste of Draco’s blood on his tongue. He leaned in to place a wet kiss to his neck, moving up to kiss Draco’s mouth. He saw Draco open his eyes, a look of confusion on his face. “Thank you, but not yet,” Harry smiled. “You’re not ready yet.”

“How will you know when I’m ready?” Draco asked, a little relieved but yet disappointed that Harry didn’t take up on his offer.

“I’ll know,” Harry replied, buttoning up his shirt again, still feeling Draco’s hands on his chest.

“You don’t have to do that up,” Draco smirked, feeling a sense of loss when he saw that tempting skin hidden away again.

“I didn’t even realize you undid it until I felt your hands on my skin,” Harry grinned. “And I do need to do it up, as I have a training session with Severus and Kinsey. You want to come?”

Draco looked down at the wet spot on the front of Harry’s jeans, saw Harry wandlessly wave his hand to clean the spot, as well as his. “Didn’t we already do that?” He smirked.

“Next time there won’t be clothes in the way,” Harry whispered by Draco’s ear, before taking Draco’s hand in his to lead him out of the door.

_‘Next time?’_ Draco thought to himself, not bothering to hide his grin until they reached the hallway. Once in the hallway, his hand was let go, and Harry sped his steps up so it looked like they weren’t together. Only the people that really knew them, could tell that they had been ‘busy’, by Draco glancing to Harry’s backside more often than once and the still tousled hair, and Harry with a very satisfied grin on his face, not to mention the purpling hickey on his neck.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Draco spent the next couple of days watching Harry train, joining in with him where he could. Outside the training room, they shared brief glances across the Great Hall or their classes, except Potions where they were able to talk quietly over their potion, both thankful that Severus always partnered them.

It was now Saturday afternoon, and most of the students were in Hogsmeade. Draco sat back in what he liked to refer as ‘his’ chair, reading over a new spell book, as Harry began to work out. He heard the slap of flesh on bars and looked up to see that Harry had stripped his shoes and socks off, and his T-shirt, leaving him in a pair of loose sweat pants. The book was forgotten as he watched Harry hook his feet in the bars in the ceiling, then begin to pull his body up with his arms. He watched, mesmerized, at the play of muscles shifting under the skin. Watched as a sheen of sweat appeared on Harry’s back and sides.

He held back a moan when Harry hooked the bar behind his knees, letting his hands go to hang upside down. His eyes took in all that Harry was showing, the firm muscled upper body, and the hint of hip bones that were revealed by the pull of the pants. Harry then began to pull his upper body up in stomach curls.

Harry felt Draco’s eyes on him as he went through his daily exercises. He didn’t dare to look at him as he knew he would see the need and want in the blond’s eyes. The pull to taste him again was becoming hard to resist. Thankfully Kinsey has been here for him to feed from at night. He heard Draco quietly put his book down, slowly getting up to approach him. He opened his eyes when he felt Draco’s hands on his face, then his lips on his.

Draco placed his hands on the sides of Harry’s face, leaning forward to brush his tongue at the crease of Harry’s lips, giving a soft moan when the lips were parted for him to delve inside, his tongue gliding over Harry’s. “I need more than teasing kisses Harry,” he softly said, against Harry’s lips.

Harry gave a quick kiss to Draco’s mouth, then pulled away to pull up and grab the bars. He unhooked his legs, then let go of the bars to face Draco. “And what do you need Draco?” he huskily asked, stepping forward as Draco stepped back.

Draco slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he looked into Harry’s smoldering eyes. “I need you to touch me,” he softly said, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders. “Need your lips on my skin,” he added, gliding his hand down his chest, down his stomach, to undo his jeans.

Harry’s eyes followed Draco’s hands, his eyes blazing with need. “Gods . . . Draco,” Harry moaned, his hands reaching to touch Draco’s naked chest. “Beautiful,” he whispered, trailing his fingers down Draco’s stomach.

Draco’s body leaned into Harry’s touch. His hands pushed the jeans and boxers down over his hips, moaning when he felt Harry’s fingers trail down to his hip, into his pubic hair. He shimmied out of his jeans, reaching to touch Harry’s erection through the sweat pants.

“And I need you . . . in me,” he hoarsely said, gripping Harry’s erection over the loose material of the sweats.

“Fuck . . . Draco,” Harry groaned, his control snapping as he roughly pulled Draco against his body. His hands were everywhere he could reach on Draco’s body as his lips and tongue were devouring Draco’s mouth. His hand glided down Draco’s back to grip his bottom, pulling him against his grinding hips. He felt Draco’s hands slide into his sweat pants, pushing them down, both moaning as their naked cocks crashed together. Harry’s hands gripped Draco’s bottom, pulling up as he blindly walked over to Draco’s chair.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, his body hot from his touches and body. He felt Harry lower himself down onto the chair, then settled down over his thighs, as he reached back to guide Harry’s hand to his behind. He felt a small tingle of magic, then Harry’s finger slipped inside his lubricated hole.

“Gods . . . yes,” Draco moaned, pulling back from the kiss as he rocked against Harry’s cock and fingers. “More . . . please . . . wanted . . . so long,” he panted.

Harry slowly thrust two, then three fingers into Draco, loosening him for something bigger. “Need you . . . now,” he panted, reaching behind Draco to position his leaking cock at Draco’s hole. “Ahh . . . gods,” he moaned, throwing his head back as Draco’s lowered himself down his shaft. “So tight.”

“Merlin . . . you feel . . . so . . . mmm . . . good,” Draco moaned as he began raising and then lowering himself down again. “I’m . . . not gonna . . . last,” he breathlessly added.

Harry opened his eyes to look up into Draco’s face. He gripped Draco’s hip and thrust up hard and fast. He felt Draco’s inner walls contract around his length, then the warm cum on his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s back to hug him close, kissing his shoulder and collarbone.

Draco felt that Harry was still hard inside of him, and saw his body tense as he held back from his release. He raised his hips, slowly lowered them again, setting a slow, but steady pace. His hands glided down Harry’s chest, to his stomach, his fingers sliding into the cooling cum. While his other hand began to slowly stroke his awakening cock, he brought his cum-coated finger up to Harry’s lips, his cock hardening when he felt Harry’s tongue lick around the finger. He felt the one fang and pressed, letting the drops of blood seep down Harry’s throat.

“I want you to drink from me Harry,” Draco softly said, sitting still on top of Harry. “I’m ready Harry, and I trust you . . . with my life,” he added, looking into his lover’s eyes.

Harry saw the trust in him in Draco’s eyes. He slowly nodded, and wandlessly transfigured the chair into a large divan. He shifted so Draco was underneath him, slowly thrusting in deep, before pulling almost completely out, sliding into his wet heat again and again. He leaned on his one elbow above Draco, trailing his hand up Draco’s side, over his chest to his neck, his fangs aching to sink into the rapid pulse. He leaned down to caress his lips over Draco’s, moaning when Draco thrust his hips up to take him in deep. His lips left the heavenly kisses, to slowly trail across Draco’s jaw, to his ear.

“Faster . . . Harry . . . fuck me faster,” Draco whimpered, arching his neck back, his hands sliding up to Harry’s shoulders, then tangling in the dark hair. He felt Harry’s tongue brush over his neck, then little nips with his teeth.

“Mine,” Harry huskily said, against Draco’s neck, before letting his fangs pierce the skin as he thrust deep, grinding in.

“Yours,” Draco breathlessly whispered, moaning as he felt fangs slip in then the suction at his neck. Harry slipped his arm under his leg, pulling up as the new position allowed for deeper penetration, and their moans grew louder as that magic little nub was hit repeatedly by the head of Harry’s cock.

“Harry!” Draco cried out as he came for the second time that afternoon.

“Dray,” Harry panted, his lips leaving Draco’s neck as his body succumbed to his release. He thrust in deep as he emptied himself inside his lover, slowly licking the punctures on his neck, healing them, but leaving a vibrant purpling hickey.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, leaning up on his elbows to look down at Draco.

“More than okay,” Draco replied, smiling up at his Gryffindor, pulling Harry down to hug him close.

Harry carefully pulled out of Draco, then used a cleansing spell to clean them up. “Draco Malfoy . . . an after sex cuddler,” Harry smirked, lying at Draco’s side. “Who would have thought?”

“Just with you,” Draco whispered, snuggling into Harry’s side.

Harry tightened his hold around Draco in response, conjuring a blanket to cover them. He kissed the top of Draco’s head, closing his eyes, the taste of Draco still on his lips.

 

*****

 

“I’m sure he’s okay Kinsey,” Severus said, as they neared the door.

“But he’s never been this late for a training session,” Kinsey replied. “He’s probably snogging with Draco,” she added, smirking at Lucius.

“I didn’t need to hear that,” Lucius grimaced, stopping beside Severus and Kinsey at Harry’s portrait.

Kinsey whispered the password then led them into Harry’s room. “Oh, my,” she grinned, stopping as she saw Harry and Draco sleeping.

“It looks like a bit more than a snog,” Severus said, seeing that they were naked under the thin sheet.

Just then the two of them shifted on the divan. Draco rolled onto his back, with Harry turning to snuggle him. Lucius’s gaze went to the side of Draco’s neck. “How dare he!” he snarled, reaching out to pull Harry off his son, only to be suddenly petrified to the spot.

“Don’t even think about it Lucius,” Harry warned, opening his eyes.

“You had no right,” Lucius said through gritted teeth.

“I didn’t force him,” Harry said, waving his hand to cancel the spell.

“It was my idea, Father,” Draco said, opening his eyes.

“And a great idea, at that,” Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss the corner of his lover’s mouth.

“Stop that!” Lucius screeched. “You’re using your vampiric allure to use him.”

“No, I’m not,” Harry replied, shaking his head, pulling the sheet over their upper bodies. “Is it so hard to believe that he may like me for me?”

“Father, it was my choice . . . my decision to take our relationship a step further,” Draco said, then saw his father about to protest. “Yes, I let him drink from me, and I will let him again,” he added, sitting up carefully so as to not uncover their lower bodies. “I trust him, Father.”

“I would never do anything to hurt him, Lucius,” Harry said, rubbing Draco’s back.

“It’s just a little love bite, Father,” Draco said, giving him a small smile.

Harry sat back behind Draco, his legs on either side of Draco. He put his arms around his waist to pull him closer against his body. “Was there a reason, besides interrogating us, that you all came barging into my rooms?” he asked, placing small kisses across the back of Draco’s shoulders.

“You didn’t show up for your scheduled training,” Kinsey replied, very happy for her child.

“Can you give us a few minutes?” Harry asked. “We’ll meet you in fifteen or so minutes.”

“Make it ten Potter,” Severus said, turning to leave the room.

“Yes, Grandfather,” Harry cheekily said.

“Remind me to punish you Kinse,” Severus said looking at his daughter, his lip curling up at the corner. “Come on Lucius, let them dress. They now have eight minutes,” he added, looking at the wall clock.

After the three elder wizards and witch left, Harry hugged Draco close, kissing the side of his neck. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Draco asked, laying his head back on Harry’s shoulder.

“For trusting me,” Harry softly replied.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Harry sat in the Room of Requirement with Kinsey, Stryder, and Severus, waiting for the students to come for the Defense meeting. He sat cross-legged on the desk, the dagger that Sirius had given to him before he went through the veil clutched tightly in his hand.

Severus was talking with Kinsey about what would be discussed at the meeting, watching as Harry balanced the dagger on the palm of his hand by the sharpened point. After several years of teaching the young Gryffindor, he knew when he was plotting or planning something by the look in his eyes.

“What are you up to Potter?” Severus asked, stopping the conversation around him.

“Is the veil still in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry?” Harry asked.

“As far as I am aware,” Severus replied. “Why?”

“Has anyone ever actually come back from the veil?” 

“No,” Severus replied.

“Would it be possible?” Harry asked, seeing something in Severus’s eyes like a flicker of pain.

“What are you thinking Harry?” Kinsey asked.

“What if we had something belonging to someone that’s in there . . . to kind of pull them back?” Harry said, looking at the dagger. “This belonged to Sirius since he went to school here. I’m sure part of his magical signature still lingers on it.”

“There may be something in our libraries,” Kinsey said.

“What does Voldemort know of the veil?” Harry asked.

“He hasn’t mentioned much of it,” Lucius replied.

“Mentioned what?” Draco asked, coming into the room, walking over to Harry to give him a kiss on the mouth. “Hi,” he softly said.

“Harry’s asking about the veil and if someone could be pulled back from it,” Kinsey said.

“Aren’t they dead when they’re in there?” Draco asked.

“They’re not really dead, just . . . in between,” Lucius supplied.

“We might have some information in the library back at home,” Draco said, looking at his father.

“Most of the books contain dark magic. Are you ready to cast a dark spell, Potter?” Lucius sneered, still a bit put out that he had bitten his son.

“Yes. I’m expected to kill Voldemort and I won’t be using light magic to do that,” Harry smirked, sheathing the dagger in his side holster.

 

The students slowly started to come into the room, halting their discussion. Harry waited until they were all seated in the chairs provided before standing before them.

“The training so far has gone well, and I feel very confident that we’ll finish this once and for all. The Professors and I have gone through what your strengths are and where you’ll be the best suited. There will be three groups. Two groups will be with me at the Ministry, and the other will remain here at the school with the Professors in case there’s an attack here. The group here is just as important as there are several Death Eater wanna-bes among the students that may take advantage of the situation with the Headmaster and Severus not here,” Harry stated.

“Why two groups with you?” Blaise asked.

“I plan on using the veil to defeat Voldemort, pulling him into it . . . hopefully with the help of Sirius, then destroying it.”

“But Harry, Sirius is gone,” Ron said.

“And won’t the Ministry have something to say about you destroying the veil?” Seamus asked.

“I believe Sirius can be brought out using something that once belonged to him. There are a few resources we need to check out more. As for the veil, it should be destroyed anyway. I’m working out the details but if anyone has suggestions, I’ll gladly listen to them. The number one priority is to protect ourselves, then get rid of Voldemort. The groups that are to be with me, I want them to learn to strengthen their shields. I know it may seem selfish of me, but if he’s not dead, I want to bring him back. He’s my family, and it just feels . . . like he’s not dead,” Harry said, smiling when he felt Kinsey reach out to hold his hand.

“Now, I know a few of you may be wondering who the woman and blond here are,” Harry smirked, standing between them. “They have helped me in so many ways, made me stronger so I feel confident that I can defeat Voldemort. Blondie here is Stryder. The gorgeous woman to my right is Kinsey. They are vampires.”

Kinsey waited until the whispers quieted down before stepping forward. “Vampires have been on Voldemort’s hit list for a few years now. Normally we would stay neutral, but he pissed off a few too many of us by killing or turning our loved ones to his side. His goal with us was immortality, which is just plain myth. We die, and live, just like you all do.”

“Except you need blood,” Pansy interrupted.

“Yes, we do. But what not many seem to realize is that we don’t need to drain the person. Right Harry?” Stryder grinned.

Harry waited until everyone stopped talking. “Nice way to break it to them Stryder,” Harry said, showing a hint of fang.

“How long have you been a vampire, Harry?” Seamus asked.

“Since the beginning of summer. Kinsey turned me, against my will at first, but now I count as a blessing.”

“Who do you drink blood from?” Pansy asked.

“Kinsey, Stryder, Remus Lupin a time or two, and once from my boyfriend,” Harry grinned, looking towards Draco.

More speculative chatter. “You’re just full of surprises Potter,” Blaise remarked, raising a brow towards Draco.

“When I drink from a person, I don’t need much and I don’t turn that person when I drink from them. The only way to turn someone is if blood is exchanged. They need to drink some of my blood to be turned, and for me to drain them. My abilities are stronger when I drink from a vampire, so most times I drink from Stryder and Kinsey,” Harry stated.

“I’ve read that vampires can mesmerize a person to do what they want them to do. Why not just have Voldemort kill himself?” Dean asked.

“It is true that I can mesmerize a person to do what I want,” Harry began, then heard the quiet cough from Lucius. “But I’ve never used it. If a person is strong minded . . . like Voldemort, it’s not that easy.”

“Does Voldemort know that you are a vampire?” Ginny asked.

“No, and he won’t find out until the time he dies,” Harry replied, looking them all in the eye. “You probably felt a tingle of magic when you entered,” several nods from around the room. “You will be unable to discuss any of this outside of this room. Any other questions?”

“Do you need blood donors? I’ve heard that vampires sometimes have them,” Seamus asked.

“You offering Seamus?” Harry smirked.

“Yeah, I trust you, and I’ve heard that it can be very erotic,” Seamus suggestively said.

“He doesn’t need any other donors,” Draco spoke up, glaring at the Gryffindor Irishman.

“Jealous much, Malfoy?” Seamus smirked.

“Back off Irish,” Draco snarled, getting up.

“All right then,” Harry shouted, walking over to kiss Draco’s cheek. “Now that’s all out in the open, I just want to say that I’m still Harry. Me being a vampire doesn’t change me . . . well, not much anyway. Today, I want to work on shielding charms, and notice-me-not charms.”

 

For the next couple of hours, the students practiced their shielding charms with Lucius, Severus, and Harry hexing against them to see how strong they were. Over half of them were reflected or absorbed into the shields. They also worked on the notice-me-not charms, replicating charms to project an image of oneself somewhere else in the room, and on stronger immobilizing spells. Kinsey and Stryder also wandered the room, helping where they could, and also letting Harry’s classmates and friends see that they were working with them, and not their next lunch.

 

Afterwards, Harry asked Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, and Ron to stay behind after everyone else left. He transfigured the chairs into couches, inviting them to sit. It was not missed the way that Draco sat close beside Harry, and reached to hold his hand.

“The reason I asked you four to stay is to ask a favor, and I want to know if you’re okay with Draco and I being together. You are our closest friends. We haven’t been together long, but I think we’re good together,” Harry said, stroking his fingers over Draco’s knuckles.

“Even if you don’t like us being together, it’s not your life, it’s ours, “ Draco said, looking at Ron and Hermione, knowing Blaise and Pansy would be okay with it. “I’ve liked Harry for a while now, and nothing you say or do will change that.”

“Really? How long?” Harry asked, turning to look at Draco fully.

“Over a year,” Blaise replied for the blond.

“Potter this . . . Potter that . . . did you see what Potter did,” Pansy mimicked, laughing as she saw Draco’s face flush in embarrassment.

“That sounds vaguely familiar, doesn’t it Ron?” Hermione grinned.

“Now it will be worse,” Ron groaned. “We’ll be hearing about their intimate relations now.”

“I for one will be glad to hear it,” Hermione smiled. “After all, what are friends for?”

“I personally would like to see them together,” Pansy sighed.

“That would be hot,” Blaise agreed.

“Or seeing one of them on their knees,” Hermione added.

“Or Harry on his hands and knees . . . ” Pansy added.

Harry and Draco looked at each other; both of their brows raised as they listened to their friends fantasize about them . . . well besides Ron. He just looked at the lot like they had gone mental. 

“Are you three done?” Draco smirked. “You two, I’m not surprised,” he said, motioning to Blaise and Pansy, “but you, Granger, kind of surprised me.”

“Not me,” Harry laughed. “We’ve talked about a lot of things over the years.”

“A closet pervert,” Pansy nodded approvingly. “We must compare notes sometime Granger.”

“If you’re done giving us ideas, I’d like to talk to you about the other thing I asked you to stay for. I need help researching ways to bring Sirius back through the veil. Pansy, Blaise, I thought you could help Draco search through the Malfoy library. That way if one of Voldemort’s lackeys comes, it won’t look out of place. Hermione and Ron, I’d like for us to search through the libraries at home, at the vampire colony. I also want to search for spells to bind the soul to the dying body so it can’t escape. It’s Hogsmeade tomorrow, I thought we could do it then. I’m sure we could get permission,” Harry said.

“You’ll need Portkeys Harry,” Hermione said, as she was taking notes. “If we can get Sirius out, he may need medical attention right away.”

“I want to have Portkeys made for everyone that goes with me to the Ministry,” Harry replied.

“We should make sure that the spell we use to bring Sirius back won’t bring anything else back with him,” Ron suggested.

“You said you wanted to destroy the veil,” Pansy started. “Do you want it to disappear, or blast it to pieces?”

“Blast it. I don’t want it to come back,” Harry said.

“You’re going to need a lot of power and energy for what you want to do,” Ron said.

“I plan on drinking from Kinsey before I go . . . if I can. Her blood helps give my magical abilities a boost since she is my Siress.”

Blaise noticed that Draco wasn’t putting that much input into the conversation, but instead was looking intently at Harry, his hands fidgeting on his lap. “We can get on that, no problem,” he said, getting up. “We’ll just go to the library now,” he added, motioning for the others to get up also.

The other three then noticed the glazed look in Draco’s eyes and got up, with Ron and Blaise pulling a reluctant Pansy and Hermione behind them. “Well, that was sudden,” Harry smirked, looking at Draco. “Dray?”

Draco got off the couch, kneeling on the floor, his hands slid up Harry’s jean-clad thigh, spreading them as he leaned forward, his hands continuing up to his chest. “You know . . . I think it’s my turn,” he huskily said, gripping the front of Harry’s button down shirt.

“To do what?” Harry softly asked, leaning in for a kiss.

“My turn,” Draco began, gripping Harry’s shirt to rip it open, the buttons flying every which way. “To make you beg for more,” he finished, reaching up to grasp the back of Harry’s neck to pull him closer.

Harry moaned into the kiss as he felt Draco’s hands on his hip, pulling him to the edge of the cushion. His cock hardened even more as he felt an answering hardness grinding against him. Warm hands were gliding over his chest, fingers pinching his nipples relentlessly.

Harry broke from the kiss, throwing his head back. “Oh . . . gods . . . Dray,” he moaned, arching his neck as Draco leaned in to nibble and suck on the heated skin.

As Draco was marking his way down Harry’s neck, and across the collarbone, his hand skimmed down the trembling stomach muscles to quickly undo Harry’s jeans, while the other hand palmed his erection. “You are so hard Harry,” Draco huskily said, looking up to see Harry looking down at him, pressing harder on his swollen cock. “I’m going to make you scream my name Harry, as I take you in my mouth, then when I bury myself deep inside of you. Would you like me to taste you? Let you cum down my throat? Would you let me fuck you senseless?” he hoarsely asked, his lips ghosting over one of Harry’s abused nipples.

“Yes . . . please . . . ” Harry groaned, bucking his hips into Draco’s hand.

Draco smiled against the nipple as he swirled his tongue around the nub, his hands going to the waist of Harry’s jeans to pull them down his hips. 

Harry lifted his hips, his leaking hard cock pressing against Draco’s stomach as the blond’s lips trailed down his chest and stomach. He felt Draco’s hands on his lower legs, pushing the jeans down then off, then his socks, not realizing when his shoes had come off. His legs spread more, the one going around Draco’s waist while the other was guided over Draco’s shoulder. He looked down when he felt Draco’s mouth leave his body, then moaned his lover’s name as the blond gripped the base of his cock, slowly pumping the hardened flesh.

Draco was so hard; his cock ached to be inside of Harry. He swiped his tongue over the head of Harry’s glistening cock. He moaned at the taste, then looked up as he wrapped his lips around the crown, swirling his tongue around the engorged head. His hand went to Harry’s hip as he took him deeper.

“More . . . gods . . . more . . . please,” Harry panted, his one hand gong to the back of Draco’s head, while the other grasped Draco’s on his hip. _**‘Feels . . . so good,’**_ he hissed in Parseltongue.

Draco lunged down, sucking deep and hard, after hearing Harry slip into Parseltongue. He guided Harry’s hand to his own length as his hands went to his jeans, stripping them off quickly as his mouth devoured Harry’s cock, his lips moving up and down, his tongue pressing, swirling, around the hard flesh.

Harry thrust his hips up, meeting Draco’s lips as he squeezed and pumped the base of his cock. He felt Draco’s fingers slide over his shaft, then the slickened finger tease his entrance. He threw his head back, crying out Draco’s name when he felt the finger slip inside, urging his orgasm out of him. His hand tangled into the back of Draco’s hair, holding him in place as he shot his cum down Draco’s throat.

Draco licked Harry clean, his finger joined by another as he thrust them into Harry’s tight hole. He felt the tug on his hair, then drew back to have his mouth taken by Harry’s hungry kisses. He felt a fang nick his lip, moaning into the kiss as Harry’s tongue lapped up the blood.

Draco pulled back from the kiss. “Turn around,” he huskily said, withdrawing his fingers from Harry, to run his hands over his backside as Harry shifted to kneel on the floor in front of him.

Harry felt Draco’s body press against his back. He pushed back against the blond’s cock, as he felt lips and teeth on the side of his neck and hands on his stomach and hip. The kisses were traveling down the center of his back, as a hand guided him to lean down. He felt his cock harden again as wet lips slid across his backside, groaning out loud when he felt teeth scrape against him. Hands were soon spreading him open, warm breath and then a tongue teasing his puckered hole.

“Yesss . . . more,” Harry hissed, reaching up to grip the back of the couch as he pushed his hips back.

Draco darted his tongue into Harry, the whimpers and the hissing coming from Harry urging him on. He withdrew his tongue to lick around the hole, pulling back to watch it spasm before he then plunged back in again, and again. He murmured a lubrication spell to be sure, straightened up and positioned his cock at Harry’s wet hole. He eased just the head in, letting Harry adjust, before pressing inside in one slow movement, not stopping until his balls were flush against him. “Fuck . . . so tight,” he groaned, holding still.

“Please . . . Draco . . . need you . . . need more,” Harry panted, reaching for the hand on his hip.

Draco pulled back about half way, then began to fuck him more roughly, both moaning in pleasure. His hands glided up Harry’s back to his shoulders, gripping them as he pulled down and thrust up. He set a deep, fast pace, their bodies glistening with sweat in the torchlight. He felt Harry’s muscles tighten around his cock, his tight reined control breaking as he shuddered through his climax, emptying himself into his lover.

Harry felt Draco lay his body down against his back, and a hand slid down his chest to hold him close. He whispered a cleaning spell to dry the cum from the couch, then tucked his arm in to hold Draco’s hand against his chest.

“Remind me to thank them,” Harry breathlessly said, turning his head to then get a kiss on his cheek in return.

“Stay with me tonight, Harry,” Draco softly said by his ear.

Harry turned his upper body so he could see Draco. His heart raced as he saw the raw emotion in the blond’s eyes. He felt Draco slowly pull out of him, missing the full feeling already. He turned and faced Draco, as he sat back on the couch, pulling him on his lap.

“Do you know how long I’ve dreamt about you?” Harry softly asked, reaching up to trace his fingers down the flushed neck. Draco shook his head. “I used to dream about a man, how we made love, how I’d nibble on the tattoo on his hip,” he said, looking down at the dragon on Draco’s hip. “I was never able to see the face, just hear your moans or see your body reach up to mine.”

“How long?” Draco asked, combing his fingers through the side of Harry’s hair.

“I’ve always been attracted to you, but since I was turned the dreams became more . . . intense and erotic. I happened to come across you in the Slytherin showers one night. Gods . . . I could still see you clearly when I close my eyes. You were beautiful . . . wet, hard . . . and when I saw the tattoo, everything kind of fell in place.”

“It was you that left the scratches in the wall?” Draco quietly asked.

“Yes, it was all I could do not to approach you, to taste you that night.”

“You should have,” Draco smirked. “It was you I was thinking about when I came.”

Harry transfigured the couch to a bed, then lay back against the pillows. “Well, maybe we’ll have to re-enact that particular night,” he grinned, pulling the blanket over their spent bodies, tightening his arm around Draco’s back as he snuggled into his side.

“You can bet on that,” Draco tiredly replied, kissing Harry’s neck as he entangled his legs around Harry’s and pressing even closer against his side. “Goodnight, my lion,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, my only,” Harry softly replied, kissing the top of Draco’s head before following the blond into sleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

All Hallow’s Eve was fast approaching. Training was stepped up to every other night with the nights in between researching spells. Harry placed the spells on Sirius’s dagger, hoping to bring him back. He fed every day from Stryder and Kinsey to keep his energy and magical powers boosted, and from Draco when they lay quietly in bed after hours and hours of research. Harry felt he was ready to finish Voldemort once and for all.

Lucius began to slowly trust Harry with Draco’s well being . . . and not to turn him, after seeing the feelings they obviously shared between them. He knew Harry was drinking from Draco by the love bites that were seen on his son’s neck, but noticed no ill effects from them. He was sitting talking with Severus over dinner the night before Hallow’s Eve, when they both flinched, their hands grasping the arm with the Dark Mark.

“Merlin, Sev . . . he’s early,” Lucius hissed, getting up.

Severus threw some floo powder into the fireplace. “Albus’s office,” he said into the green flames.

“Severus? What can I do for you?” Albus asked, seeing Severus’s head floating in the flames of his office.

“He’s calling. Be prepared,” Severus said, withdrawing from the flames to hurriedly gather his Death Eater robes and mask, catching up to Lucius as they approached the Forbidden Forest.

As Severus and Lucius felt the pain of the Dark Mark, Harry was making his way through Draco’s private entrance to his rooms. Instead of Draco, there was a large raven perched on the headboard, a rolled parchment in its claws. After carefully taking the note, the raven disappeared in a black mist. He sat down, not noticing the slight twinge in his scar as he read the note.

 

__

_Harry Potter,_  
I have someone that means something to you.  
Come to the Department of Mysteries to claim him.  
Be prepared, Harry Potter, to die. 

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry rushed to his rooms to collect the dagger. “Kinse, I need you,” he mentally said, taking out the Galleon and rubbing the surface to alert the DA members. He rushed to Albus’s office already seeing Kinsey there. “He’s early,” he said, giving Kinsey the note.

“Are you ready, Harry?” Kinsey asked.

“Yes,” he replied. “Gather the DA group. They know what to do. I’ll be going in alone.”

“But Harry . . . ” Albus began.

“No. Draco’s life may be at stake.”

“I’m going with you,” Kinsey said. “I’ll use an invisibility spell.” She turned to Fawkes. “Can you take a message to our Manor, Fawkes, for the others to meet us there?”

Fawkes nodded his head, then waited until Kinsey hastily wrote a note, disappearing in a puff of red feathers.

Harry and Kinsey stepped into the large fireplace. “This is it,” Harry said meeting Albus’s eye, grasping onto Kinsey’s invisible hand. “Make sure everyone has their Portkeys.”

“Come back to us Harry,” Albus softly said, then admitted some of the DA members and Remus into the room as Harry and Kinsey disappeared in the green flames.

 

When Harry and Kinsey stepped through the Ministry fireplace, it was eerily quiet. Harry heard the faint reassurances from the army of vampires as he went to the Ministry lift, wand at the ready.

Before he entered the door, he used a replicator. “If Draco needs medical attention, please get him out of here if I can’t get to him,” he whispered.

“I’ll take care of him Harry,” Stryder said by his ear.

“Thanks,” Harry softly replied, then slowly opened the door after he made himself invisible.

His steps faltered when he saw a raven haired vampire biting Draco’s neck. He felt Kinsey’s hand and her presence behind him, then made his way to the veil as he watched the other him walk towards Voldemort.

“Ever the hero, Harry Potter,” Voldemort hissed. “Crucio,” he calmly said, watching in pleasure as Harry Potter went down to his knees in believable pain.

Harry concentrated on the veil, incanting the Latin verse in his head, drawing the tip of Sirius’s blade across the floor in front of it. He felt a slight pain as the replicated him supposedly suffered from the curse. He looked at the veil and saw it flutter, then heard a faint low heartbeat. He stepped back from the veil, wand in hand as he faced Voldemort.

“Finish him,” Voldemort hissed towards the vampire that held Draco, blood dripping from his fangs.

“No!” Lucius screamed, breaking away from the circle.

“Crucio!” Voldemort hissed.

Lucius felt the curse hit his back and quickly erected a shield around himself as he made his way towards his son. He watched as the vampire bit into Draco’s neck, then lunged for them, plowing a fist into the surprised vamp’s face. The vampire let go of Draco’s limp body and turned to go after Lucius only to have someone grab him from behind and drive a dagger through his back.

Lucius watched as the vamp went to his knees from the force of the unseen attack before his head slipped off the sliced neck, a bloody blade swiping through midair. He saw the familiar blond vampire appear and lean down to pick Draco up.

“I’ve got him,” Stryder reassured. “Harry will need your help,” he added, before using the Portkey to take him and Draco to the Hogwarts infirmary.

“No! What is this?!” Voldemort shouted, stepping within the circle to grasp the front of Harry’s shirt to pick him up, but he was grasping nothing but air as Harry canceled the replication spell on himself.

“It’s your worst nightmare, Tom,” Harry grinned, reappearing by the veil with about twenty vampires becoming visible around the others.

“You think you’re clever don’t you Potter?” Voldemort hissed, stalking towards Harry.

“Hmmm . . . yeah. I do,” Harry smirked. When he heard a spell come towards him, he waved his hand towards the Death Eater, sending the spell back to the castor.

“Severus. Kill him,” Voldemort ordered.

Severus held his wand up, after pushing his hood down and taking off his white mask. “Crucio,” he sneered, turning at the last second to curse Voldemort.

The curse was held until Harry came forward. “That hurts, doesn’t it?” Harry sneered, crossing his arms at his chest. Harry nodded to Severus to lift the curse. “What do you say we finish this Tommy? One on one?”

Voldemort got to his feet, shaking off the lingering effects from the curse. He felt a wall of magic surround Harry and himself. He glanced to his followers to see them in battle with the vampires, as well as Severus and Lucius. “I see you’re finally ready to face your destiny. Tell me why Severus the traitor did not kill me when he had the chance.”

“I guess I can let you in on a little secret now, Tommy,” Harry smirked.

“Don’t call me that!” 

“Well, Tommy,” Harry began ignoring Voldemort’s rant. “That prophecy that you were so eager to find out so many years ago wasn’t completely destroyed that night. It’s also here,” he tapped his head. “Even if Severus did try to kill you, he wouldn’t have been able to.”

**“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not . . . And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . . ”** Harry drawled out from memory. “So are you ready to face your destiny Tommy?” He grinned.

“CRUCIO!” 

Harry bent at the waist, giving the impression he was in pain from the curse. He waited until Voldemort came closer.

“Adnexus Anima,” Harry whispered, his wand towards Voldemort, then . . . “Petrificus Totalus,” he said louder, twisting his upper body to look at the other.

Voldemort merely shook off the weak spell. “All those years of preparing to end my life, and that’s the best you can do?” he laughed.

“I can do better,” Harry smirked, standing straight. “Verberis,” he said, watching as a gash appeared across the pale skin of Tommy’s cheek.

“Not bad, Potter,” Voldemort admitted, touching his fingers to his bloody cheek. “Glacies Sanguinis,” he cursed, his wand raised towards Harry. 

Harry laughed as the spell tingled through his body, taking a few steps closer to Voldemort.

“Enough! AVADA KEDAVA!” Voldemort shouted.

Harry felt the slight burn and kept advancing. “All those years of preparing to end my little old life, and that’s the best you can do?” Harry snarked back at him, his eyes glowing red as he let his fangs retract, waving his hand towards Voldemort’s wand.

Voldemort tried to drop the burning wand in his hand, but it was fusing with his skin. He looked on in pain as the skin of his hand blackened, then melted . . . the ashes of the wand drifting to the floor. He felt Harry’s hand at his throat tightening as he was lifted off the ground, too late he was being lifted to the veil. He saw the veil part . . . the blackened surface behind shimmer and shift.

“You have no power over me any more Tommy,” Harry calmly said before he plunged Sirius’s dagger through Voldemort’s heart, as he squeezed his throat tighter.

Voldemort’s last thought was of how greatly he underestimated Harry Potter before a scarred and tattooed arm wrapped around his throat pulling him behind the veil.

Harry’s heart quickened when he saw the familiar arm reach out to wrap around Voldemort’s throat, then smirked when he heard the snap as the neck was broken. He took a quick glance around the room to see the battle had ended, the Aurors, Order members, and vampires left standing over the bound or dead Death Eaters.

“Come on Sirius . . . take the dagger,” Harry whispered, then held his breath as the veil shifted, then that same arm appear, reaching to grasp something. Harry took hold of the arm, and felt the hand grip his in return. He pulled, Kinsey behind him helping him. His arms were soon filled with his godfather.

“Harry,” Sirius rasped, his voice rough from misuse.

“Sirius,” Harry hoarsely said, kneeling down on the floor when Sirius slipped into unconsciousness, the dagger still clutched in his hand.

Kinsey looked over to her father, who stepped through the shield to them. “Take him to the infirmary. Harry needs to finish up here first,” she instructed, brushing her fingers tenderly through Harry’s hair.

Severus squatted down, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry. You need to let him go so we can help him,” he softly said.

Harry’s tear streaked face looked up at Severus. “You’ll take care of him, Sev?”

“Yes. Finish this, then Portkey back. Draco needs you too,” Severus kindly said.

Harry nodded, then leaned down to kiss Sirius’s forehead, then stood up with a determined look in his eye after seeing Severus and Sirius disappear using a Portkey.

The others around the shield silently watched as Harry bid goodbye to his godfather, then stepped up to the one side of the veil. “What is he doing?” Fudge asked from beside Albus.

“I believe he’s making sure Voldemort will not be coming back,” Albus replied.

Harry traced his wand top to bottom on each side, across the top, then the bottom of the veil, murmuring the incantation that was found in an old Ministry tomb. The frame glowed blue, followed by red as Harry neared the end of the incantation. It seemed to pulse in, then out. Harry stepped back beside Kinsey, held his hand out, and slowly closed his fist.

The stone and metal of the archway slowly disintegrated into itself, the screams of the lost souls echoing over the quietness of the chamber.

“When the shield drops, arrest Harry Potter for the destruction of Ministry property,” Fudge bellowed after trying to get through the magical shield to stop the spell. The Aurors looked back at him; their looks were of disbelief and disgust.

“You would dare arrest the man that saved the wizarding world?” Albus questioned.

“That veil should have been destroyed years ago,” Amelia Bones spoke up from the doorway. “Order denied,” she added, motioning towards the Aurors.

“Harry Potter is no more dark than you Minister,” Remus snarled, stepping forward to grasp Fudge’s left arm to lift the sleeve.

Several gasps were heard around the room as the Dark Mark stood starkly on the pale skin of Fudge’s arm. “Arrest him,” Amelia ordered. “I always suspected. That is why you have been under suspicion for the past months.”

The room fell quiet when the shield was dropped from around Harry and Kinsey. Harry stepped up and bowed respectfully to Amelia Bones, letting the fangs show. He then turned to Fudge whose arms were held on either side by two muscular Aurors. He stepped forward, only inches from the ex-Minister’s face. “I always knew,” he quietly said, before stepping back to swing his fist towards Fudge’s face, no one stopping him. Harry’s grin grew wider as he watched the Aurors drag the unconscious Death Eater out.

“That felt really good,” Harry said, walking towards Lucius. “Ready?”

The two of them soon disappeared out of the Department of Mysteries to Portkey straight to the infirmary, leaving Albus and the Order to clear some things up with the Ministry officials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spells (Latin):**   
>  _Adnexus Anima - Narcissa’s (beta) spell_  
>  Verberis (scourge, whip, flog)- made up by tas (author)  
> Glacies (ice) Sanguinis (blood) - made up by tas 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

“How are they?” Harry asked as he stepped up to Sirius’s bed, glancing over to Draco’s bed to see Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall working over the still form.

“Sirius is in a healing coma right now. We gave him some nutrient potions as well as some pain relieving potion. We did a thorough scan on him to see that there were no entities that came through with him. There was nothing present. He is malnourished and magically drained. We think he’ll be okay,” Severus sighed, then looked to Lucius who was shaking his head as Pomfrey was talking to him. “Draco . . . is another story,” he sadly added.

Harry went to Draco’s side, picking up the limp hand in his. “Dray?” he whispered. “Why is the wound not healed on his neck?” he asked, turning to face the medi-witch.

“He lost a lot of blood . . . ”

“So give him a blood replenishing potion,” Harry interrupted.

“I tried Harry. There is a type of poison running through his blood stream. The vampire that bit him was infected with a virus, and it’s not letting Draco’s body absorb the potion,” Pomfrey stated.

“This poison . . . would it affect another vampire?” Harry asked, looking at Severus.

“Our blood is pretty pure, and hasn’t been affected by the many potions that Voldemort fed the other vampire. Our blood would fight the poison. It may make you ill for a while, but it wouldn’t be life threatening,” Severus replied, nodding his head in acceptance. “I would have Harry, but I thought you might want to do this yourself.”

Lucius sat on the bed beside Draco, hearing all that Severus had to say. “Harry. I know you care for Draco, as I know he does for you. I don’t want to lose him. He means the world to me Harry,” Lucius hoarsely said, clutching his son’s other hand a little tighter.

“Can I please be alone with him?” Harry softly requested.

Pomfrey put up the curtained partitions around the bed, leading Lucius out of the ward. “Are you sure about this Harry?” Severus asked from behind him, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I love him Severus, and I think he would accept this,” Harry replied, looking back at Severus.

Severus leaned over Draco, placed a soft kiss on his godson’s forehead, and looked back up at Harry. “You must drain him completely, then let him drink from you. From your wrist would be the easiest to begin with.”

“Will he in turn drink the poison from me?” Harry asked.

“No. Your blood cells will wipe out the virus naturally,” Severus replied. “There are no guarantees Harry. His body may not accept the change.”

“But if I don’t try, he could die.”

“Kinsey and I will be here when you’re done,” Severus said, leaning down to tenderly brush Draco’s hair from the side of his face before leaving.

Harry bent down to place a soft kiss on the unresponsive lips. “I love you Draco,” he whispered, before he leaned down further to lave Draco’s wound with his tongue, grimacing at the taste of the other vampire. His hand tilted Draco’s neck to the side to get better access, then slowly sank his fangs into the ragged wound, drinking deeply.

He felt Draco’s body shift as the blond moaned in pain. Hands gripped his arms, weakly trying to hold on. “Harry,” Draco rasped with his last breath, the hands falling to the bed.

Harry drank until there was nothing left, the tears falling freely onto the cooling neck. He licked the wound, giving a small smile when the skin drew together. He leaned down again to kiss Draco’s mouth, and placed his mouth on his wrist, a fang slicing in deep. He placed his bleeding wrist to Draco’s mouth, using his other hand to open the slack lips. “Come on, Dray. Drink for me,” he whispered, the pain from the poison going through his body, making him wince with every move.

His wrist bled freely into Draco’s mouth. After a few minutes Harry felt the blond’s lips move against him, weakly sucking onto the skin, slowly gaining strength. He let Draco drink, then pulled his wrist away when he was done. He licked the wound closed, and laid down beside Draco, his head on his love’s shoulder.

 

Kinsey and Severus entered the infirmary to see that Harry was snuggled against Draco, both of them in a deep sleep.

“I want to take them to the Manor,” Kinsey softly said, reaching out to touch Harry’s fevered head. “Do you think Dumbledore will let them off school for a while? Draco will need to learn how to control his new abilities . . . if the transformation is a success.”

“I’m sure he will allow it,” Severus said. “With Voldemort’s defeat, the school may be a bit of a circus anyway for a few weeks.”

“Harry has his own rooms, and there are instructors that could help them in their lessons so they don’t fall behind. We should bring Sirius with us, as Harry will want to see him when he awakes,” Kinsey said. “Lucius is welcome too. Can you stay for a while also?” she asked. Severus nodded his head in acceptance.

After Albus agreed, and made a Portkey to transport everyone, they soon departed to the Manor. Harry and Draco were placed in Harry’s bed, and Sirius was carefully placed in bed in the room that connected to Harry’s by Severus.

The next day, Hogwarts was swarmed with reporters, eventually leaving disappointed when they couldn’t talk to the Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-World, or get any information how exactly He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died.

 

~*~

 

Draco slowly crept to awareness, his stomach burning. He felt the familiar body beside him. He carefully turned on his side to gaze down at Harry’s pale face. He felt the tips of his new lengthened teeth, then brought his hand up to his neck to feel no wound. 

“How do you feel Draco?” Was heard from the foot of the bed.

“Severus?” Draco groggily said. “Where are we?” he asked, looking around the candlelit room.

“We are at Kinsey’s Manor, and in Harry’s room. You’ve been asleep for a few days,” Severus quietly replied, coming to sit on the side of the bed beside Draco.

“Was it . . . Harry that turned me, or the vampire at the Ministry?”

“It was Harry. The other vampire was killed before he could drain you. Are you okay with this?” Severus asked.

“It will take some getting used to,” Draco said, giving Severus a small smile. “But I’m relieved to know that Harry did it.”

“He loves you.”

“I know. I love him too. What happened? Is Father okay?”

“Voldemort is dead,” Severus grinned. “Lucius is here in an induced sleep. He’s been driving us all a little crazy in his worry for you.”

“Why isn’t Harry waking up Severus?” Draco asked, reaching to stroke the side of Harry’s face.

“The vampire at the Ministry had a poison in his system, most likely from the potions that were given to him by Voldemort. Vampires are able to combat poisons fairly well if their blood is pure, but when passed to a human, it can be deadly. We, ourselves, are left feeling nauseous until it leaves us.”

“So I should be dead,” Draco stated.

“You were close Draco. Harry turned you and in turn ingested the poison. He’s been in and out of consciousness since we brought you here, but he is getting better. The poison is almost dissolved in his system,” Severus replied. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel okay, except for the burning in my stomach.”

“It’s because you need to feed,” Kinsey smiled, coming into the room. She placed both hands at the sides of Draco’s face to look into his eyes. “Good?” she asked.

“Yes. I love him Kinsey. There are no regrets,” Draco reassured.

“Although you should drink from Harry because he sired you, you won’t be able to this time. So, you may drink from me,” Severus said, holding out his arms. “Kinsey needs to give Harry some of her blood to regain his strength.”

Severus quietly instructed Draco on what he needed to do as he held him close, watching as Kinsey sliced her wrist, bringing it to Harry’s lips. After Draco drank until the burning subsided, he licked the wound, but stayed in Severus’s arms. “Thanks, Sev,” he softly said, wrapping his arms around his godfather’s waist.

“He should awaken tomorrow,” Kinsey said, after she licked her wound closed. “He drank by himself this time.”

 

~*~

 

Harry woke up, his eyes still closed as he reached out for Draco. Instead his hand was grasped by another. He opened his eyes, not recognizing the hand right away, to see Sirius’s face smiling down at him.

“Sirius!” Harry cried, bolting upright to fling his arms around his neck.

“Harry,” Sirius rasped. “I never thought I’d see you again,” he added, tightening his hold around Harry’s upper body.

“Gods, I’ve missed you Sirius,” Harry whispered against Sirius’s neck, inhaling the freshly washed hair and skin.

“As have I missed you Harry,” Sirius softly replied.

Harry pulled back to get a better look at his godfather. “Are you okay?” he worriedly asked.

“I feel . . . exhausted,” he smiled. “But Severus reassures me I’ll get my strength back.”

“Severus, huh?” Harry smirked.

“How are you Harry? I’ve heard that you have been turned. Are you okay with it? And what’s with Malfoy?” Sirius asked.

“Which one?” Harry grinned.

“Which one what?” Sirius countered.

“Which Malfoy?”

“Both,” Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

“Turns out Lucius was on our side.”

“And the younger one?” Sirius asked.

“Draco is . . . I guess he would be my boyfriend,” Harry grinned.

“You don’t do things the easy way do you Harry?” Sirius smirked. “So, how are you?”

“I’m good Sirius. When I was turned at the beginning of the summer, I fought it, but I’m okay with it now. It helped me defeat Voldemort once and for all . . . with your help,” Harry added.

“I found out I was there for a few years, but time just wasn’t the same. It felt like weeks but an eternity at the same time. The first little while, I was alone, until I met other creatures and people.”

“What was it like?” Harry curiously asked.

“Like an endless maze. You would think you found a way to escape but it would be a dead end. You’d turn around and the way you came was blocked. Frustrating as hell. There was no light. There was no dark. Just grey, like it was cloudy all the time. I wasn’t able to use any magic either. Every once in a while you would hear far off voices . . . echoing off the walls. I would run towards it for it to fade away when I got closer. Then the one day I heard your voice. I ran and ran to get to you until I came across a break in the wall, where the surface rippled. I could see you through it, incanting your spell. I tried to reach out to you, but my hand was blocked. I saw you stab Voldemort with the dagger I left for you, then heard you calling to me again. I reached out again, and was able to reach through to grab Voldemort, hauling him in, snapping his neck . . . which was very gratifying for me,” he grinned, stroking his thumb across Harry’s knuckles.

“I heard that,” Harry said. “What happened to Voldemort?”

“I pulled the dagger from his chest, and could feel the magic humming against my hand. I looked behind me where I dropped Voldemort, to see the giant dogmen haul him away. The dead don’t lay about there. I reached my hand through the wall again; clutching the dagger close to me, then was pulled out by you. Next thing I know I wake up in a warm bed, with Severus bending over me, feeding me his foul potions,” Sirius grimaced.

“So, tell me why you call him Severus,” Harry teased.

“We have been lovers off and on over the years,” Sirius replied.

“But you used to fight all the time,” Harry said. 

“Off times,” Sirius smirked. “Making up was always worth the barbs and hexes we threw at each other.”

Harry reached up to brush his fingers down Sirius’s cheek. “I still can’t believe you’re here,” he quietly said.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry’s back again. “I’m not going anywhere Harry,” he whispered by Harry’s ear.

Draco and Severus stood in the doorway, not wanting to intrude on their teary reunion. 

“Do you think we should let them know that we know that they’re there?” Sirius whispered.

Severus and Draco heard Sirius, and came further into the room. “Harry?” Draco quietly asked.

“Draco,” Harry smiled, pulling out of Sirius’s embrace after a quick squeeze, then held out his hand for Draco to take.

Draco took Harry’s hand and sat beside him, after Sirius got up. “Are you okay?” he asked by his ear as he wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m fine. Are you okay?” Harry asked, pulling back to look into his eyes, seeing the slight colour change in them from the turning. “Beautiful,” he added in a whisper, his eyes following Draco’s tongue as the blond licked his lips.

Draco brought his hand up to cup the side of Harry’s face, his thumb brushing his bottom lip. “I’m more than okay Harry, but I think I need a kiss . . . just to make sure,” he smiled, leaning closer, neither of them noticing when the elder wizards left the room.

“Just a kiss?” Harry softly asked.

“To start with,” Draco replied. “I really want to see what you taste like too.”

“I thought I lost you Dray,” Harry quietly said, looking back up into Draco’s eyes.

“You’re stuck with me now, baby,” Draco smiled, the tip of his fangs showing. “Now, I hear that as a vampire, sex can be amazing,” he added, slowly moving forward until Harry was lying on his back with him lying on top of him.

“Think I could live with that,” Harry huskily replied, running his fingers through the back of Draco’s hair to pull him closer. “Now, kiss me before I bite you,” he grinned.

“Promise?” Draco whispered softly, meeting Harry’s lips.

Their kiss was soft and languid, re-exploring the taste, the feel of each other. Harry’s hands traveled down Draco’s back, feeling the muscles shift as the blond began to move against him. He touched the smooth skin at his waist, slowly moving up, raising the shirt.

Draco reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, reaching down to pull the T-shirt over his head. He closed his eyes, moaning when Harry leaned up to flick his tongue against a nipple. His hands reached for Harry’s shirt, as Harry’s hands went to the drawstring of his loose-fitting lounge pants.

“I want to feel you against me Draco,” Harry huskily said, his warm breath cooling the nipple. His hands went to Draco’s hips, pulling the pants and boxers down, moaning when he saw the hard cock leaking from the top.

Draco felt Harry’s fingertip glide over the head of his cock, and reached down to take Harry’s hand. “Not yet,” he raggedly said, then leaned forward again to press Harry down on the bed.

They both moaned at the skin to skin contact, and the way Draco’s hips moved against Harry as he shimmied his pants down his thighs, then off. Their mouths met in a deep kiss, their tongues meeting in a sensual dance. Harry slid his one leg higher on the back of Draco’s thigh as his hands roamed over the warm lower back.

Draco drew away from the kiss, sliding his lips down to Harry’s chin, across his jaw, to his neck. He licked and sucked on the arched neck, letting the tip of his fangs nick the skin. Hips bucked up against him as he moaned at the first conscious taste of his lover.

“Gods . . . yes . . . more,” Harry moaned, running his hand up to the back of Draco’s neck to pull him closer.

Draco thrust his hips forward, feeling Harry’s cock rub against his through the thin material of Harry’s pajama bottoms. He reached down to push the one side down while Harry pushed on the other. He raised his hips, then moaned against Harry’s neck as their hard lengths met. He pushed against the naked flesh as his fangs slowly pierced the arched neck.

“Ahhh . . . mmmm . . . gods . . . Dray,” Harry panted, thrusting up. The feel of Draco on top of him, the hard cock against his, and the slow draw of his blood at his neck, he was not able to hold back any longer. 

Draco felt the wet warmth against his stomach and cock, and quickened his thrusts after withdrawing his fangs from his lover’s neck. “Harry,” Draco groaned, as his release peaked, his cum mixing with Harry’s on their lower bodies.

Harry hooked one of his legs behind Draco’s and shifted around so he now lay on top of Draco. “I love you Draco,” he softly said, looking down at him.

“Love you too, Harry,” Draco quietly replied. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Draco’s chin, slowly moving down his throat.

“For . . . mmmm . . . that feels good . . . for saving . . . me,” Draco said, tilting his head back for Harry to continue his explorations.

“I wasn’t going to let you die Draco,” Harry said, pulling up to look at Draco again.

“Ever the saviour, love,” Draco fondly said, smoothing his hands down Harry’s sides.

“Hmm . . . hmm,” Harry hummed, giving Draco’s mouth a quick kiss before trailing wet kisses down his neck, letting a fang scrape against the skin. He lapped up the blood, tempted for more, but wanting to wait. He smiled against Draco’s collarbone when the blond gave a small whimper of frustration at not being bitten.

Draco looked down and met Harry’s eyes, as his love licked, kissed, and nibbled his way across his chest, slowly moving down to swirl his tongue around a nipple. He felt his cock harden in response, and thrust up against Harry’s stomach. He brought his hand up to pinch the nub of his other nipple, feeling the moan around the other as Harry sucked harder on the nipple. He spread his legs, for Harry to settle between them, telling him without words that he wanted to be filled.

Harry moved to the other reddened nipple and flicked his tongue against the peak, licking the fingers that continued to pinch and pull. His hand slid down Draco’s waist to his hip, then down his leg, to come back up and stop at the hip. His mouth left the nipple to trail lower, licking and kissing haphazardly, lapping up their combined cooled cum.

“Harry . . . please,” Draco panted.

“Please what Dray?” Harry huskily asked, licking the dragon tattoo on Draco’s hip, skimming his fingers through the blond pubic hair.

“Suck me Harry. I want your lips on my cock,” Draco said dirtily.

“Fuck, Dray,” Harry groaned, his cock twitching at the blond’s pleas. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Draco’s cock, swirling his tongue around the engorged head.

Draco bent his head back, hearing a murmured spell, then feeling a slick, hard object tease his hole. He looked down in time to see the head of his cock slip past Harry’s lips, felt his hole slowly being filled. “Oh . . . gods . . . yes,” he moaned.

Harry slowly slid the vibrator that he had reached for earlier inside Draco, not quite pushing it all the way in. He slowly withdrew it, then pushed back in. He kissed his way to the inside of Draco’s thigh, smiling against the warm skin when he heard a frustrated growl from his lover. He licked around the skin, just at the juncture of groin and thigh, slowly biting into the skin, moaning when the crimson blood slid down his throat.

“Harry,” Draco cried out in pleasure, when he felt the fangs sink into his thigh. He felt the lips sucking onto his skin, then reached down to stroke his cock in rhythm with the vibrator that was being thrust inside of him.

Harry drank for a minute more, laved the wound clean as he gripped the base of Draco’s cock to stop him from cumming. He pulled up to look at Draco as he flicked his tongue around the purpled, glistening head of his cock, and knelt up between Draco’s legs, one hand still gripped around Draco’s cock, the other one thrusting the vibrator in deep.

“Fuck . . . Harry,” Draco groaned, gripping the sheets at his sides. “Let me cum . . . please.”

“Not yet,” Harry huskily said, then thumbed the switch on the vibrator.

“Ahhh . . . Harry,” Draco cried out as the vibrating head hit that sweet spot inside. He arched his back, pushing himself on the vibrator.

“Do you know how fucking hot you look right now?” Harry groaned, watching his lover writhe on the bed.

Draco reached down with both hands, pulling his knees to his chest, wanting, needing more. He felt the vibrator stop, slowly slipping out of him. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed shift, then something else nudge his hole.

Harry teased the hole with his lubricated cock, then pushed in, both moaning at the feel of each other in them, and around them. Harry braced his arms on either side of Draco, the blond’s knees hooked behind his elbows. He slowly drew back, plunging back in deep and hard.

Harry looked down into Draco’s lust glazed eyes. “I want to see you cum Dray. I want to feel you milk my cock dry as I cum inside of you,” he huskily said against Draco’s lips as he slammed in again . . . and again.

“Harry,” Draco whimpered against Harry’s lips, his moan when he came muffled by Harry’s kiss.

Harry felt the inner channel grip him tight, squeezing his orgasm out of him. He ground against Draco as he lifted one arm at a time for Draco’s legs to slide down his side, then his legs. The kiss gentled as they came down from their orgasmic high.

“Love you,” Harry softly said after pulling away from the kiss.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Love you too,” he tiredly said by Harry’s ear.

Harry slipped out of Draco, smiling against the blond’s neck, when he didn’t let go. He shifted onto his back, bringing Draco with him to sprawl half on top of him. He spelled them both clean, covered them with the blanket before the last couple hours caught up with them and they drifted off to sleep, their arms and legs clinging possessively to each other.

 

“You think we should mention silencing spells to them tomorrow?” Sirius quietly asked, after hearing the declaration of love from the two young men.

“If they wake up tomorrow?” Severus smirked, reaching out to pull Sirius against him on the bed.

“Who would have thought that Draco was a screamer?” Sirius grinned, snuggling into his lover’s side.

Harry smiled to himself, hearing the whispered words in the next room, then tightened his hold on his blond vampire as he joined him in sleep.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

With the help of Harry, Severus, and Kinsey, Draco was able to control the hunger for blood. It helped that Harry was there every night, to see to his needs . . . all his needs.

Lucius got to know Harry over the weeks at the Manor, much to the happiness of Draco. He also got to know his son better, thankful that he was still able to.

Sirius spent his time at the Manor with Harry and Severus, when he wasn’t at Hogwarts. They would often sit in front of the fire along with Lucius and Kinsey, talking of their lives. Sirius had a few years to catch up on. It also came out that Severus and Sirius were lovers before Sirius got sent to Azkaban, and saw each other frequently when Severus visited Sirius once a week in prison.

Harry and Draco were very reluctant to go back to Hogwarts, but were relieved when the Headmaster gave them permission to share a room. Very few people at the school knew that they were vampires. There were rumors . . . but nothing was proven.

They both graduated with honors, and with many offers of apprenticeships and from the Ministry. They turned the offers down, but promised to think about it in later years. The next couple of years, they traveled to all the places they always wanted to go, but never were able.

 

*****

 

_Dear Severus & Sirius,_

_It’s about bloody time that you bonded. Draco and I will be coming home next week. After three years of traveling, we’ve decided to come home. Your invitation to the bonding was the deciding factor. You don’t realize how much you miss someone until they’re not around. Owls and floo calls just aren’t enough sometimes._  
Sirius, I humbly accept to be your best man. I will always stand by you whenever you need me . . . like you were for me during the last months of school and my indecisive moments after. Your suggestion to travel was the best idea. We’ve met many people, seen many places. I wouldn’t trade this experience for anything.  
We’re traveling the Muggle way, by plane, then train to Snape Manor. Also, we will need an extra room if possible. Close to ours would be great. 

_Till then,  
Love Harry & Draco_

 

*****

 

Severus, Remus, Lucius, and Sirius were sitting in the study, waiting for the house-elf to let them know dinner was ready. There was a sudden pop, then a house-elf was there in front of them.

“Is dinner ready, Tilly?” Severus asked.

“Almost sirs. You have companys here,” she said, her eyes lit up with excitement. “It’s Masters Harry and Draco sirs.”

“They weren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow,” Sirius said, getting up to hurry to the front entryway.

The four of them quickly went to the living room where Draco was pulled into Lucius’s arms, and Harry in Sirius’s. “Hey Sirius,” Harry laughed, against his neck.

Sirius stepped back, his hands on Harry’s arms. “You’ve grown Harry,” he grinned.

“It has been three years Sirius,” Harry smirked. Harry stepped back then reached out his hand for a little boy to take it. “Everybody, this is Aidan, and the imp over by Draco is Leah. They are our children,” Harry grinned, waiting for the explosion of questions.

“But how . . . ” Lucius began, breaking the silence after the news.

“In our travels we came across an orphanage that had special children,” Draco said, sitting down for the blonde haired girl to sit on his lap.

“Very special,” Harry smiled, picking up the boy and kissing his cheek.

“Leah and Aidan are brother and sister, and are Elven,” Draco smiled, brushing the hair from the girl’s ear.

“Their parents had died in an Elven war, and had been taken by some dark elves, who incidentally were vampiric. After they were let go, the authorities in Australia picked them up and took them to the orphanage. They were there for a year before we came,” Harry replied.

“What about their other relatives?” Sirius asked, sitting beside Harry on the couch.

“We found a spell and were able to find out their family name. The orphanage agreed to let us have temporary custody of them until we got their family’s permission.”

“And why would they do that?” Lucius asked.

“Being Harry Potter has its advantages sometimes,” Harry smirked.

“As well, as we were vampires and would be able to take care of them,” Draco added.

“We found the hidden realm in the rainforest of Wrendell, and were welcomed by the kids’ people. We spent a few months there, letting the kids get to know their only living relative, their grandmother. She saw how attached the four of us were already, and agreed to let us adopt Leah and Aidan, as long as we visited regularly,” Harry replied. “We blood bonded with them also.”

“Leah, Aidan, this is Lucius, your grandfather,” Draco said, smiling over at his father. “That grouchy looking man over there is Severus Snape. He’s a Professor at Hogwarts, and my godfather.”

“Is he the one that mixes potions?” Leah asked. Draco nodded. “I have something for you sir,” she said, getting off Draco’s knee to walk over to Severus who sat in a separate chair. “Papa said you were a great Potions Master. I’ve always liked mixing potions. When we were at Grandmother’s, she let me pick some of their flowers, which I know are used in some potions here in the wizarding world.” She took out several miniature bottles from her pocket, looked at Harry who enlarged them, then handed them to Severus. “The pink one is blossom petals from an Amarate tree. The black mossy stuff is from a Nither bush.”

“Thank you Leah. These are very rare to come by. Maybe you can help me make the potion these are for,” Severus smiled.

“You mean it?” Leah asked excitedly.

“Yes,” Severus replied, then was surprised to have her climb onto his lap.

“And this is Sirius Black, my godfather,” Harry continued, after sharing a raised eyebrow look with Sirius when Severus’s new best friend climbed on his lap.

“Is that the man you’re goin’ to marry?” Leah asked Severus. Severus nodded.

“Leah, please don’t interrupt your dad,” Draco admonished.

“Sorry,” she said, looking at Harry.

“It’s okay Leah. But you should have waited until I introduced everyone first to ask your question,” Harry said, giving his daughter a forgiving smile, then nodded towards Remus. “And this is our friend Remus Lupin. He is also a Professor at Hogwarts,” Harry finished. Remus nodded his head in greeting at the two young elves.

“The werewolf?” Aidan quietly asked, turning on Harry’s lap.

“Yes, the werewolf,” Harry grinned. “He’s just a big overgrown puppy though,” he whispered back conspiratorially, sharing a smirk with Remus across the room.

“Where is your Siress, Dad?” Leah asked, looking around the room.

“She’ll be coming tomorrow. We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow,” Severus replied.

“Excuse me, but suppers is ready,” a nervous house-elf announced, before popping out of the room.

 

Everyone sat down at the table, Leah and Aidan between Draco and Harry. The table was laden down with food and drink. Draco dished out Aidan’s food, and cut it in pieces so it was easier to chew, then magically raised the cushion of the chair so the boy could eat more easily.

“So, looking forward to tomorrow?” Harry asked Sirius and Severus after making sure Leah was comfortable, and her food dished out for her.

“Yes. It’s just a technicality really,” Sirius said.

“Maybe we could arrange a double ceremony?” Lucius suggested, looking meaningfully at Draco and Harry.

“Papa and Daddy are already married,” Leah smiled, before spooning some soup delicately into her mouth.

“What?!” Sirius shouted.

“When?” Lucius asked.

“I was wondering when you were going to say anything,” Remus smirked, then looked at the others who were looking at him. “The rings,” he added, motioning to Draco and Harry’s left ring fingers.

“Draco and I married about two years ago,” Harry smirked. “We had a very private ceremony.”

“We didn’t want a big to-do. We were in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico, and we saw another couple get married on the beach. It was beautiful. We decided then to get married while we were there. It was a moonlight ceremony in the gazebo by our villa,” Draco said, looking over at Harry with love in his eyes.

“One of the best days of my life,” Harry smiled, reaching over the backs of the kids’ chairs to grasp Draco’s hand. “Well, besides the day we got these two,” he added, leaning over to kiss Leah’s cheek.

“Why didn’t you write to tell us?” Lucius asked.

“We wanted to tell you in person,” Draco replied. “And we’ve been kind of busy the past couple of years getting to know Leah and Aidan, and finding their relatives.”

“Poor excuse . . . we know,” Harry said, holding up his hand to stop the questions. “But we were living for ourselves for once. Selfish, but necessary.”

“Congratulations,” Remus smiled.

“Why aren’t you eating the mushrooms on your steak?” Severus asked, noticing that Draco was picking at his plate. “You used to love mushrooms.”

“Because the baby doesn’t like it,” Aidan quietly said. “Right Papa?” he smiled, looking up at Draco.

“What?” Lucius asked, almost spitting out his wine from the news.

“How far along?” Remus asked.

“Two months,” Harry grinned. “We just found out a couple of days ago. Their grandmother gave us as fertility potion, and we waited until the kids were okay with it before we tried.”

“I can’t wait to have another younger brother or sister,” Leah grinned.

“Anything else we should know about?” Sirius smirked, looking at the children.

“No. I think that about covers it,” Harry said after thinking it over. “Well, besides that we’ll be moving into Mum and Dad’s place at Godric’s Hollow.”

“We’ve had it renovated and an expansion built onto it,” Draco added.

“So Grandad, where is your girlfriend?” Leah asked, looking at Lucius.

“Yeah, Dad. Where’s your girlfriend?’ Draco repeated.

“Granddad? That sounds . . . nice,” Lucius said, looking over at the kids.

“Tonks will be here tomorrow,” Sirius smirked, then laughed outright at Draco and Harry’s expression at their bit of news.

“And Remus, who have you been seeing?” Harry asked, still trying to picture Lucius and the clumsy Auror together.

“My wife . . . Hermione will be coming tomorrow also,” Remus smirked.

“Your wife? She never said anything in her letters,” Harry said.

“And that sounds familiar, how?” Severus asked.

“Can we go flying after supper Papa?” Aidan asked, leaning over to look at Draco.

“I’ll take you,” Lucius smiled, wanting to get to know his grandkids . . . as well as let Harry and Draco rest after their long trip.

“I better go too so you can really fly,” Sirius grinned. “Your granddad’s not very good on a broom,” he smirked looking over at Lucius.

“Um . . . maybe I should go out with them,” Harry said, knowing how reckless Sirius can be on a broom.

“They’ll be okay,” Severus said, quietly by Harry’s ear, who was sitting beside him. “Remus and I will watch them from the ground.”

“I can’t believe they’re not tired,” Draco dramatically sighed. “Muggle traveling can be trying at times.”

“Are you okay with flying with the old folks?” Harry asked, looking down at Aidan and Leah.

“Yeah, we’ll show ‘em how it’s done,” Leah laughed.

“Just don’t go too high or fast with Aidan,” Draco said, then smiled down at him when he stood up in the chair to wrap his arms around his neck.

“We’ll be good Papa,” Aidan said, giving Draco a wet kiss on his cheek, leaving a trace of chocolate pudding on his skin.

Draco wiped his cheek, seeing the impish grin on his son’s face. “I swear you do that on purpose,” he said.

“I don’t swear Papa. It’s bad to swear,” he smartly replied.

 

After they finished up their supper and dessert, the kids were sitting restlessly in their chairs, sipping glasses of blood that Harry brought out for them. They waited patiently until the elder wizards were finished with their tea, then clung to Sirius and Lucius as they rode piggyback to the backyard.

Draco went up first while Harry went to check on the kids’ rooms that were across the hall, making sure that Leah’s favorite doll was at her bedside, and Aidan’s stuffed dragon was on the bed. When he entered their own rooms, is was to hear the shower just turn off, then he saw Draco come out with a towel loosely wrapped around his hips.

“Everything all right?” Draco asked, hearing the quick intake of breath from his husband. “Remus said they would take care of the kids tonight. They want to get to know them.”

“Yeah,” Harry softly said, his eyes following a water drip that was trailing down Draco’s chest. He stepped forward, while his hands slowly undid the buttons of his shirt.

Draco saw Harry’s eyes smolder with desire and felt the blood pool to his groin. He stepped back until the back of his legs hit the bed then glided his hand down his chest, his stomach, and finally the knot of the towel at his side. “The kids will be fairly busy for a while,” he huskily said, pulling the end of the towel, letting it fall to the floor.

“Gods . . . Draco. I need you,” Harry moaned, his eyes going to the hard length of his husband, then back up to his eyes. He reached up his hand to cup the side of his face, before leaning in to tease his lips with his tongue.

While Draco melted into the kiss, his hands divested Harry of the rest of his clothes, both moaning when their bodies were pressed skin to skin.

Harry slowly withdrew from his husband’s addicting kisses, then guided him to turn around. His arms went around Draco’s chest and stomach as he hugged him close. Draco leaned back, his head back on Harry’s shoulder, arching his neck in a silent invitation. Harry licked and nibbled the pulse point. “The past years have been better than any of my fantasies Draco,” he softly said by Draco’s ear, caressing the still flat stomach. “I never would have dreamed that you would return my feelings . . . carry our child. Do you know how much I love you Draco?” he added, licking the shell of his husband’s ear. “How much I crave your touch . . . your taste?”

“You are my life Harry,” Draco smiled, gliding his hands up Harry’s arms on his chest, to link his fingers through his. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“My life . . . my love,” Harry whispered, slowly piercing the skin of Draco’s neck with his fangs.

Draco moaned as he felt the suction at his neck. He pushed back against Harry as Harry thrust forward. His hand guided Harry’s hand down his stomach. “Please . . . Harry,” he moaned.

Harry’s fingers combed through the blond pubic hair as he ground his cock against Draco’s backside, the sweet blood ambrosia to his tongue. His hand slid down to cup the tightening sac, massaging with his fingers, then glided up, wrapping his fingers loosely around the hard length.

“Gods . . . yes,” Draco moaned, reaching back with the one hand to hold onto Harry’s hip.

Harry withdrew his fangs, feeling them ease back into his gums as he licked the wound closed. He slowly stroked Draco’s cock, his thumb gliding over the leaking head, his own cock hardening more hearing the needful moans from his husband.

“Lay down on the bed, love,” Harry huskily said by Draco’s ear. He hungrily watched as Draco crawled onto the bed, and lay on his stomach, spreading his legs.

Harry followed him down, his lips, his tongue, his teeth, marking their way up the back of Draco’s sinewy legs. His hand skimmed up and down the legs, his fingers slipping in the crease to tease the puckered opening.

Draco clutched the sheets by his sides as he raised his hips, moaning when he felt Harry’s teeth nibble on his backside, then a slick finger slowly slip past the tight ring of muscle. He pushed back against the finger, feeling it sink into the knuckle. “More . . . Harry . . . godsfeelsgood,” he moaned.

Harry withdrew the finger to slip in a second, then a third, twisting and thrusting to loosen the hole. He murmured another spell and stroked his lubricated cock with his other hand. He withdrew his fingers, positioned the head of his cock at Draco’s opening, and slipped the head in as he began to kiss up Draco’s back.

“I’ve been wanting to feel you around me all day,” Harry groaned as he inched his way in. “Merlin . . . you feel so good Dray.”

Draco pushed back against Harry, moaning out loud when the last couple of inches rammed in fast and hard. He felt Harry’s hand on his hip as he rose to his knees, leaning his upper body on his elbows.

Harry kneeled back, grasping Draco’s hips as he slowly penetrated the eager hole. He watched his hard, slick length enter Draco. He began to thrust shallow and quick over and over again as he reached down to stroke his husband’s cock. He felt Draco drawing close to his peak as he tightened his grip, then pulled back so that just the head of his cock was inside.

Draco looked back at him, his eyes showing the needy frustration. He pulled forwards until Harry slipped out of him, then turned and flipped Harry on his back. “No more teasing, husband of mine,” he huskily said, as he straddled Harry’s hips, then impaled himself on Harry again.

Harry looked up, seeing Draco’s head thrown back in ecstasy as he rode his cock hard and fast. He raised his knees to brace his heels on the bed as he thrust up, reaching up to kiss Draco’s lips as the blond came forward when he lifted his knees.

Draco suddenly slowed his movements as he looked down at Harry, meeting the intent green eyes of the man he loved. “My life . . . my love,” he repeated back, caressing the side of Harry’s face with his fingers. He leaned in to gently kiss Harry’s mouth before nuzzling his face in Harry’s arched neck. He licked the tanned skin, lightly nibbling, before the sharpened fangs slid into warm skin.

Harry lay still as Draco slowly moved on top of him, drinking deeply of his life’s blood. He reached around Draco’s back, holding him close. “Dray, I can’t . . . hold . . . back . . . any more.”

Draco let his teeth retract into his gums, then grinded down hard on Harry’s cock, his prostate hit past the point of holding back his release. He licked the puncture wounds closed, and raised up to claim Harry’s lips in a crimson kiss. His moan was muffled by their frenzied kiss as he tightened around the hard length inside of him; his orgasm ripping out of him to lie warmly on Harry’s contracting stomach.

“Dray,” Harry cried out, throwing his head back as he was milked dry in the tight heat.

Draco reached up to stroke the arched neck, leaning down to kiss Harry’s chin. He waited until Harry looked up at him. “I love you Harry,” he softly said, stroking his husband’s bottom lip.

Harry kissed the pad of Draco’s thumb. “Love you too . . . so much,” he huskily replied, reaching up to comb the blond hair from Draco’s cheek, then slip to the back of his neck to pull him closer in a loving kiss. Kisses, he would never tire of.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Finished writing longhand - Nov. 5/05_  
>  Finished typing on computer - Feb. 18/07  
> Edited copy back from Narcissa - Mar. 22/07 


End file.
